There is More to it
by sagexas
Summary: Cell is infactuated with a young girl. But he's a blood thirsty tyrant. So why? She quests to find out why before she looses her sanity... There is more to it then there seems...
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

   "In today's society, mankind revolves around their own self image. If you feel good, you are, if you think you look horrible, you usually do. Today, we'll see exactly how each of you see yourselves. After all, the way you see yourself reflects on the way you see everyone else. Dominic, you first."

  The teacher paced the front of the classroom slowly, listening as Dominic, a young adult of 17, told the class proudly that he was the schools star athlete and felt young and fit and had a general positive outlook on life. He wasn't particularly bright, but unlike most of the stereotypical jocks, he was polite and friendly.

          "That's excellent Dominic. Do you have any bad qualities you'd like to add? After all, if you can identify the dislikeable traits in your personality, than that only makes you a stronger person." Dominic smiled at this and thought for a moment. He chewed his bottom lip subconsciously as he pondered, little lines etching his forehead. He was really trying to think.  The teacher smiled a little sympathetic at his lack of speed, but waited patiently.

  Kyrie watched almost bored. Dominic was a tall and handsome boy, clean cut chestnut hair and attractive blue eyes. He had a sharp shaven chin and broad shoulders, and he often talked to Kyrie about their class work. Unfortunately, the rest of the football team that Dominic was quarterback in, didn't appreciate Dominic's kind attitude and often ignored him, until the game. But now, Kyrie watched Dominic in a manner of sympathy. She knew he tried. The teacher cleared his throat in an attempt to get a reaction and hopefully, an answer from Dominic. Only Dominic's brows seemed to furrow deeper. The teacher sighed and glanced at the clock.

          "Don't worry about it Dominic. We all know that you have more positive attributes then negative. Perhaps, Maryanne, you could explain how you perceive yourself?" The teacher said, turning on a 16 year old girl with dark skin and curled onyx hair that hung tied back in a neat bun. She smiled that amazing smile and began…

  Kyrie sighed and turned to her best friend Sen. She sat next to Kyrie, but at the moment, Sen was sketching something lightly on a piece of paper. Kyrie smiled at this. Sen was renown for her amazing artistic abilities. Mainly drawing and sketching. Kyrie waited for a moment until the teachers broad back was turned before she leaned over and silently tapped Sen on the shoulder. Sen turned to Kyrie, her amazingly unique blood coloured eyes focusing on Kyrie. She smiled.

  Sen was one of the few people who were truly albino. She had blood red eyes and pure white shoulder length hair and a slender, curved frame. She had a rounded nose and cheeks that gave her a baby face. She was intelligent and often boasted useful advice to all who asked.

  Kyrie paused for a moment, studying her friend before she indicated to the drawing Sen had been working on. Sen showed her white teeth for a moment before glancing at the teacher, who had moved to another pale and timid girl, to victimise. He wasn't watching and so Sen passed the sheet of paper to Kyrie.

  Kyrie stared in awe at the picture. It was a detailed sketch of the teacher that looked almost exactly like him. It was far from finished, but she recognised it instantly. He was reading a book, and looking up over his half moon spectacles he used when he read. His face was innocent, and she even captured the olive tan in the shading. Kyrie glanced up at the teacher now, Mr. James Behari, the Indian immigrant. He was only young, recently obtained his graduates degree, and he was to be considered handsome enough. He had a firm build, similar to that of Dominic's, only a little leaner in the waist. His eyes sparkled flecks of green and brown on a pool of midnight black. He was often caught wearing Hawaiian shirts and a pair of black dress pants. His hair was neatly cut, and occasionally even slightly spiked with jell, as it was today.

  Kyrie returned her attention back to the picture and finally noticed the captions at the bottom of the page. Sen was notorious for them. She drew hundreds of pictures of people from school in an attempt to have a sort of memorial of all the people of her high school days.

          _Mr. Behari. He's only 24 years old and he was born in __Delhi__, __India__. He is single as far as I know and kind of cute. He's very intelligent and kind, but not really my type. Helped me a lot with my maths. He has a really cute arse though…_

Kyrie tried to suppress the laugh as she read the last line, but it escaped in a sort of gargled choke and she coughed, grabbing the attention of the teacher himself.

          "Miss Graves. Since I was wondering whom would volunteer to go next, I suppose you will do nicely." Kyrie nodded slowly but coughed a bit more. She had choked on her own laugh.

  The boy, whom at the time, was being victimised by Behari, finished as quickly as he could and Behari rounded on Kyrie threateningly but with a twinkle in those many faceted eyes that hid behind his glasses. Kyrie casually covered the picture under her book in such an obvious manner, that it didn't seem conspicuous.

          "Miss Kyrie Graves. If you would be so kind as to enlighten the class with your boundless perceptions on yourself?" Kyrie grinned almost sheepishly and thought for a moment. How did she see the world? She was an orphan at best, but only since last year and now lived with her Uncle in his massive mansion on the outskirts of town. She spent most of her time with Sen in the city, shopping or dining on sushi or going to the movies. She wasn't really a pessimist but there was nothing fabulous about herself.

          "I guess, being an orphan, I should have a pessimistic outlook on life. The whole self-pity thing." Kyrie began half heartedly. She glanced at Sen who smiled, watching and listening before returning her attention to the teacher. "But in reality, I do enjoy my life. I think it's a valuable thing and if you only have one chance to live it, why not do it to its full extent?" Mr Behari smirked at this and glanced at Sen who was grinning up at him.

          "I agree with you there. Is there anything else you'd like to add? Perhaps some bad qualities? Strangely enough, the majority of the class, seem to be lacking in a lot of them." Kyrie smiled as the teacher swept his eyes around the Social Studied class. A lot of the students smiled sheepishly back.

          "Well if you're looking for bad qualities sir, your asking the right person." Sen suddenly piped up, laughing at Kyrie. Behari smiled and turned back to Kyrie.

          "Really? Well then, perhaps one or two…"     

          "I drink too much soda and eat too much junk food." Kyrie began with a slight grin, following Sen's appealing idea. Why not have some fun?

          "I spend too much time watching TV and playing games and not enough studying. I shop too much for stuff I don't need and never listen to what I'm told to do. I'm a little nightmare and often get carried away with my exercise. I'm bad tempered and rude on occasions…"

          "Thank you Miss Graves, that will…"

          "I swear too much and have a collection of rubbish bags, that I often forget to put away. I sleep too much in the mornings, and stay up all night. I bite my nails and when I've had too much to drink, I belch…"

          "Miss Graves… Thank you."

          "I'm way too loud with my music and I'm a bit of a feminist. I have a bad habit of contradicting myself on occasions, or giving up on some of the smaller goals I set for myself, like that time I said I was going to get piano lessons. I haven't yet…"

          "Miss Graves, that's quite enough." Behari's voice grew stern, yet amused and so Kyrie silenced herself and stared innocently up at him.

          "I do believe I just named a few extra bad qualities on behalf of the lack of them you were receiving." She stated calmly. Behari shook his head, grinned and glanced at the clock at the front of the wall.

          "In light of miss Graves prominent revelation, I think it would be good for you all to write a 500 word essay describing yourself, good and bad qualities. I want that handed in before Tuesday…" The bell suddenly rung, drowning out Behari's next few words. Kyrie laughed and scooped up her bag, scraping her books into it. Only Sen's picture got flung along with them, and caught the breeze, slowly landing at Behari's feet. He glanced down at it, staring for a moment, before he picked it up, examining it.

  He turned to Sen who grinned, a blush on her pink cheeks.

          "You have quite a talent, Miss Ashes." He stated. Sen nodded slightly.

          "I'm making a memorial of all my class mates and teachers at home. I sort of add captions that help me remember them for the future…" She let her voice trail off. Behari handed the picture back over to her and smiled.

          "Seems like a good idea to me." He paused, a cheeky grin on his playful face before he turned slightly, glancing down at his own backside.

          "It's good to know that my backside will go down in history as one of the way's I'll be remembered." He stated calmly. Kyrie couldn't help laugh and Sen blushed harder but giggled. The teacher waved them goodbye as he returned to his desk, looking pleased and gather his own belongings.

  Kyrie and Sen left, laughing over what had happened and talking about the class and the essay they had been given.

  The city of Mako was not initially massive. It was large enough though, and had a population of about six hundred thousand people. It boasted one of the largest observatories in the entire Spice District and a huge sporting complex at the heart of the city. The roads were well kept and the city itself was well funded enough to keep the streets fairly clean and the unemployment rate very low. It was usually full of polite people and the atmosphere was generally warm. The city itself was nestled in a valley and surrounded by a mountain range with a lake not too far away and a massive forest on the outskirts. Kyrie's mansion which she shared with her uncle and his servants was nestled on the border of the forest, only a stone's throw from the lake, on a hill ridge, overlooking the city. It was amazing and beautiful and Kyrie loved it. She didn't see her uncle much, as he was a busy man, but he was well mannered and a polite old man at the best of times.

  Usually, Kyrie would spend the afternoon in the city with Sen and occasionally Dominic but, tonight, Sen headed off home to get ready for her sister's birthday party so Kyrie decided to go straight off home instead. It was a 15 minute bus ride and a 40 minute walk to get home. Her uncle often insisted on letting his driver go and pick her up, but she often refused, preferring the walk and the bus ride, unless it was raining.

  Kyrie's room was on the fourth floor, and she had chosen in because it was not overly massive and daunting, but still elected the feeling of style. It had its own adjoining bathroom and walk in robes. It even had a balcony which she often stood on, watching the cities lights from the distance. It was relaxing in a sense and she enjoyed it. She collapsed onto her four poster double bed and made herself comfortable on the little mountain of pillows she had and fumbled with her remote. Opposite her bed was a small TV unit with a small TV her dad had given her before he had died only 15 months ago.

  She casually flicked through the programmes, annoyed. Kids show, dancing, fitness, foreign affairs, and the latest news. She settled on the news, deciding if they were going to announce that they had finally caught the serial killer that had wiped out the entire population of Nikki Town a few days ago. They had said that he had used a harmful chemical gas to do it. He had been scaring Sen a little as he had killed a friend of a friend's of her mothers.

  Instead they were rambling on about the up coming election again. She sighed and stood to her feet, heading towards her little bar fridge she had forever stocked of lemonade and coke, to save her the three story descent to get to the kitchen. It had been her Uncles idea and she loved it.

  She chose herself a Lemonade and sat down on the edge of her bed, sipping her drink and untying her laces at the same time as occasionally glancing at the TV. She wasn't really paying attention at the time so she jumped a few feet when the TV suddenly screamed a blood curling scream. She stared in wide eyed horror as the floor of the news broadcasting station tore apart and a huge man emerged. If you could call it a man. He was male definitely, but his skin was pure white, milk white and his eyes a cold stern pale pink. He had two shelled wings, like a beetles, and he wore green armour, with a helmet like thing with two split spokes that opened around a black shell that protected his skull. His chest and shins were protected by the same shell like thing. His face was smooth and his chin was square yet his jaw line was thin. Two indigo streaks down the sides of his face looked like war paint, but Kyrie would of have guessed, they were the actual pigments of his skin. A yellow strap for his helmet thing traced lines down his face and rested at a cup on his chin, making him look… almost dorky.

  In short, he was an attractive man, if he lost the helmet thing and became a little more human like. Only, Kyrie knew, before he said anything, that he was evil and had only a grim purpose. The pride and confidence that burned in his pale pink eyes suggested that he was remarkably powerful and that he was not afraid. She knew there was nothing any human could do to stop him and what he was about to announce.

  She sat there, clutching the can of lemonade, staring in awe, her jaw open slightly as he introduced himself as Cell, the serial killer of Nikki Town. He went on to explain that his ambition was to destroy the Earth but he wanted to give the humans a chance to survive, so he would be holding a tournament instead, in ten days time, to let the humans have a chance at defeating him. He was cocky, Kyrie noticed, although not without reason as he demonstrated what he was capable of, his hand arching back and blowing a gapping hole in the studio. Only the blast kept going and eventually destroyed a mountain in the distance.

  He gave the co-ordinates of his arena and bade his farewells, exiting. Kyrie finally snapped out of her shock and stared as the channel cut out with 'technical difficulties'.

  Kyrie stood up and hadn't even taken a step when one of the maids that worked in the mansion burst in, screaming hysterics. She had obviously seen. Kyrie couldn't understand what was being said, although she did catch Cell's name in there once or twice. Suddenly the maid scrambled out the door and as Kyrie made her way towards the stairs, she saw all the maids, butlers and servants leaving, obviously running away from Cell, or going home to be with their family. Only what Kyrie didn't understand was that Cell wasn't anywhere near here.

  She sighed, as the doors closed, leaving Kyrie in silence. She knew that her Uncle was overseas at the moment on business. He wasn't due home for a few more days. If the airports closed though, in light of Cell's announcement, he wouldn't be able to come back.

          "Great. I'm in a huge house with no one for company and an evil tyrant who wants to blow up the Earth on the loose. Yippee." She said to herself, flatly. She wasn't overly afraid of Cell, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that he could be a huge problem if no one defeated him in his tournament. Although it would be nice if the army would blow him up. Chances were that was what was going to happen.

          "Oh well. Nice knowing you Seru." She said laughing at the nickname she had given him. It was his name, just in a different language.

  She returned back to her room and pulled her school uniform off, slipping into a pair of baggy track pants and a loose singlet and heading towards the bottom floor where a gym was situated. Her mind felt numb and she felt stupid as she laid into her punching bag, in a mild attempt to work of her slowly growing anxiety. She didn't like being alone. It was unnerving to her.

  It was late into the evening when she finally headed back to her room and into her shower, pulling off her clothes and washing away the disturbing smell of her own sweat. She dressed herself in a pair of silk boxers and a nigh singlet and stood out on her balcony watching. From here, the city looked normal, but car headlights were speeding around and she knew most people were scrambling to leave the cities, not wanting to risk what had happened to Nikki town, happening to them.

  The world was falling apart, but Cell wasn't doing anything about it at the moment. He was standing in his arena waiting patiently for the ten days to tick away…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

  Kyrie woke painfully in an awkward position, sitting at her desk, her upper torso sprawled out over the polished wooden surface. The faint odour of the polish though, being so close, had given her a mild headache and she groaned, a kink in her neck as she stood up slowly. She made her way slowly down the stairs grumbling as she remembered there was no chef to cook now. One of the few bad things about living with a millionaire uncle was that you had people to do things for you. When those people suddenly leave, you realise that you've taken things for granted. Example, cooking. Kyrie had never learned to cook because the occasion had never called for it…

  She slumped into the large kitchen. It was designed to be large enough for those occasions when her Uncle entertained guests. A lot of guests. Kyrie stood staring blankly for a while. She cursed Cell under her breathe as she slowly began to nestle around in the fridge for food. Her mind drifted to her friends and her school. She knew for certain that Sen and her mother would of fled to safety, and Dominic as well. Most of the teachers that she knew would of run as well, all with kids to think about. That would be a driving force for most people…

  Suddenly though as she had her hands full of eggs, bacon, bread, cheese and tomatoes, she heard the distant thumping of the front door. Pausing for a moment, a fleeting feeling of panic rising, then vanishing as she got a grip on herself. She dumped the food on the bench nearby and closed the fridge door, heading into the massive elaborate marble hallway. Opposite the huge double doors was the massive stair way that led up to the second of five floors. She stood out the front of the huge mahogany doors, staring up at them and feeling dwarfed.

  She jumped as she heard the knocking again. Hesitantly she opened the door just enough to stare out from. Sen stared back with a childish smile on her full blood coloured lips.

          "Hey Kyrie. Thought you might want some company." Kyrie smiled relief and threw her doors wide open and hugged Sen. Something she didn't do often any more.

          "I'm so glad to see you Sen. All my Uncle's servants took off when Seru announced his damned tournament." Sen nodded and Kyrie let her go.

          "I honestly though you and your mother would of gone, with your siblings." Kyrie stated. Sen nodded.

          "She left. Same with my two brothers and my little sister, but I refused to go and leave you by yourself. Mum let me come here because your house is was out of the way and your all by yourself." Kyrie nodded and she closed the door behind Sen as she made herself at home in the entrance hall.

          "I was just about to attempt to make breakfast. Did you want some?" Kyrie asked. Sen's eyes lit up and she smiled.

          "Will you let me make it? I love to cook!" Kyrie almost danced a little jig at her best friends proposal and led her to the kitchen. Kyrie swore that she would ask the chefs to show her to cook when Cell was destroyed and everyone settled back into routine again.

  If they ever found a way to destroy Cell.

          "What's up with that cell character any way?" Sen asked. Kyrie snapped back to attention, watching Sen work as she began to make some bacon and egg muffins with some fried rice and fresh squeezed orang juice.

          "I don't know hey." Kyrie replied.

          "Oh well. From what they were saying last night and all this morning, they are going to launch a full forced attack on him this afternoon. The army, I mean." Sen said, almost casually. Kyrie nodded and hoisted herself on a bench, out of Sen's way, watching as she sliced vegies for the rice.

          "I think he's a bit of a sad case to be honest." Kyrie muttered. Sen looked up a little dazed.

          "What do you mean?"

          "I reckon he's so desperately alone that he's threatened the world in an attempt to get all the attention on him. At least for a while." Kyrie stated, conversationally.

          "Maybe. I reckon there's more to him. I reckon that it could be that he's so ridiculously powerful that there no challenge for him any more. He's bored, so he's trying to get himself a little kick for himself."

          "Or it could be that he's just a selfish prick and he wants to blow up the world." Sen shrugged at Kyrie's statement casually.

          "Could be. Who knows?" Sen stated.

  Kyrie yawned absently as a silence befell the friends as Sen continued preparing a meal for them.

          "You got any music?" Sen absently asked. Kyrie shrugged.

          "What are you into now?"

          "Something heavy but with a solid beat. Rammstein's good. If not, Linkin Park. Metallica even?" Kyrie nodded and leapt off the bench, heading to the massive sound system that sat wired into the wall on the opposite side of the Entrance hall. Kyrie trudged across the expanses and fiddled for a moment, before the steady beat of 'In the End' by Linkin Park began and she turned it up. The speakers were all over the Entrance hall, and soon the windows were rattling in their panes.

  Kyrie returned to her friend and soon they were eating, talking loudly and enjoying each other's company as good friends generally do. Without realising it, the day etched away and Kyrie showed Sen to her room and then headed through the halls towards her own. She stopped though for a moment at the top of the stairs, listening. She heard the front doors slowly close and she knew there was someone in the house. No wind, unless it was hurricane wind, could close those doors.

          "Hello? Is there someone there?" She called, arming herself with a baseball bat which she plucked from her room quickly and headed down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt. Slowly she reached the bottom and she glanced around cautiously. She couldn't see anyone, and the lights from the chandelier above and the side lamps lit most of the room. She headed to the hallway and checked the door. It was locked. She could have been imagining things, but that eerie feeling told her otherwise. She froze as she heard a strange sound, like a desperately-in-need-of-oiling gate, closing. It was coming from the entertaining lounge, to her right. To her left was the kitchen.

  She made her way slowly to the door, glancing around the corner, in case someone was there, waiting for her, then she opened the door fully. No one behind there.

          "Hello? If you're here, seeking refuge, I don't really mind, but can you show yourself? I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled loud enough for anyone to hear.

          "I don't want refuge." It was a deep and smooth slightly accented voice. It echoed around the huge room but she couldn't see anyone and she walked slowly into the centre, to avoid being surprised.

          "Then what do you want?" She asked a little quieter, but loud enough to be heard.

          "I do like this manor. What is its name?" The voice was casual and she assumed that the bearer was European.

          "Err… It's called Hill's Manor. It's my Uncle's." She stated, a little confused. "Please, why are you here, if you're not seeking refuge?" Silence greeted her and it was disturbing.

  Finally she heard him breathe heavily and take a breath.

          "I am here, simply because I choose to be." He replied, cockily. He was arrogant, like Cell and as she listened, she realised, grimly, that it sounded very much like him.

          "You simply choose to be in this manor now? Tell me something, do you by chance know if that attack from the army against Seru was successful?" She heard a snicker and a gentle hum for fleeting moment.

          "Seru? Now why, do you call _him_ that?" The emphasis on the word _him_ confirmed to her, what she had feared. Cell was still alive, and in her house, in the same room, as her.

          "Seru, is your name Cell, just in a different tongue." A deep laugh echoed around her and she edged towards the door, her hands gripping the bat tightly as her eyes darted around. She tried to hide her fear, but in reality she was more concerned about Sen. She knew Sen would not fight back. She was not the type who knew how.

          "Clever girl. To answer your previous question, the armies attack was unsuccessful and the army that attacked me, is no more." Kyrie's face fell slightly at this. She desperately wanted to see him, so she could keep an eye on him, but this game of cat and mouse was disturbing her more than anything.

          "Show yourself, please." She said, remembering to add the courtesy word on the end. Cell sounded proper in a sense, and maybe she could escape with her life if she remained polite and respectful.

          "Why? I'm having fun toying with you."

          "I said please." She said, almost annoyed at him now. It was bad enough he was toying with her, but proving to her that she was wrong about his politeness was irritable.

          "As you wish." Kyrie almost screamed, but held it back and fell backwards instead as Cell dropped in front of her. He had been hovering against the tall ceiling, watching her as she glanced around, forgetting he had wings.

  Kyrie groaned as the sudden pain of falling badly subsided and she sat up slowly, staring at Cell. He was taller than she remembered; although it could have just been the low angle she was viewing him from.

          "Whoa…" She muttered, staring for a moment. She slowly pushed herself back to her feet, and he stared down his nose at her, his brilliant magenta eyes glimmering in the low lights.

          "Err… Did you want a drink or something?" She asked cautiously, failing to hide the sudden squeak in her voice as her throat seemed to tighten.

          "I am a bio-mechanical android; I do not sleep, drink or eat." He stated calmly as if she should have already known.

          "Do you mind if I have one then?" She asked. His grin spread into a smirk and with a gesture of his wrist, he indicated for her to be his guest. She managed a weak smile and backed out of the room. Cell followed, his huge feet, squeaking as if on hinges, until she realised it was just the boots of his armour. Slowly she turned around, hesitant to show her back to him and paced the length of the Entrance Hall, glancing up the stairs.

          "Don't worry. I won't kill your friend… While she sleeps." Cell stated calmly.

          "How did you?..." She stopped herself and shook her head, opening the kitchen doors.

          "I can sense life signals." Cell replied smoothly. He stood in the doorway, folding his arms across his chest and watching Kyrie rudely as she fashioned herself a quick milkshake from the milkshake maker.

          "You're… a… err… gifted man…" Kyrie muttered, feeling awkward and terrified.

          "Thank you." His intent stare was beginning to irritate Kyrie now, even though it was an observant stare, not a perverted one. His eyes never seemed to blink and they boasted a fiery intelligence that far surpassed her own. She knew he could snap her in an instant, yet he didn't make a move to hurt her. The question of why though, ran rampant through her mind and she tried to hide it by sipping her shake.

  Finally she snapped though.

          "Why am I still alive?" She asked. Cell's left eye ridge arched slightly at her sudden question but he smirked all the same.

          "I haven't killed you, if that's what you mean, because you haven't given me a reason to yet. If you had screamed, or if you had been rude or disrespectful, I would have simply killed you. Instead, you have been polite and honest. A decent host. As such you will remain, until I see fit." Kyrie swallowed at that. She didn't want to play host initially to the tyrant.

          "I… thought you didn't need to sleep…"

          "I don't. But that doesn't mean much. I'd like some form of dignified shelter, as it is currently raining at my arena."

          "Dignified shelter? You mean the most expensive and grand house you could find?" Cell smirked at her sudden sarcastic comment and she excused herself, downing the rest of her shake instead.

          "I don't entertain often." She muttered and filled the glass up with water to wash the milk out and let it soak.

          "I can tell." Cell replied.

          "I… err…" She silenced herself and turned to Cell. He smirked suddenly and stepped to the side then back against the wall, behind the door as it suddenly opened. Sen wandered in, partially asleep and headed to the fridge. Kyrie stared in horror. Behind the shadows that the door cast, she saw the pin pricks of magenta light that stared intently at her. Judging her reactions, she realised, but Cell was out of sight for now, which means, it was possible, Sen could just not know, and Kyrie could attempt to wait it out, until Cell left.

          "G'night Kyrie…" Sen muttered, heading to the door with a glass of warm milk.

          "G… Good night Sen." The door closed, courtesy of Cell as Sen left and he stared at her.

          "So, my host does have a name. Kyrie…" He said, tasting the word for a moment. He was sinister and merely toying with her to get kicks. It was sickening at the thought, but as she watched him watch her, she felt fearful. This man was the most dangerous man on the entire planet and he was in here house, in her presence, watching her, waiting.

  Waiting? For what?

          "I... don't mean to sound rude… but how long can I be expecting you for?"

          "Hmm… Not much longer."

          "That's a relief… I mean, I was hoping to go to bed soon…" Cell smirked.

          "You're a unique woman, Kyrie. Don't be afraid when I say that I will see you again." Cell smirked and gave a half wave as he turned and headed back towards the huge double doors. He saw himself out and Kyrie stared as he took to the skies. He was fast and powerful. She sighed as she locked the doors again. She was still in a state of shock over what had happened. She had survived an encounter with the most dangerous man on the entire planet. But why had he come? It wouldn't really have been the weather… Would it?

          "Maybe he was just bored after all…" Kyrie muttered slowly ambling up the stairs. Maybe he was bored… Which meant, he wasn't really as bad as she had thought in the first place… Maybe…


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

****

Kyrie woke to a blood curling scream and immediately she threw her clothes on and grabbed her baseball bat, running as fast as she could down the stairs and stopping suddenly as she was grabbed from behind. A small group of men were at the base of the stairs, snickering and helping themselves to some food they had found from the kitchen. Most of them looked like thugs, chains and leather wrist bands and denim jackets. One of them, a tall bald man with tattoos up his arms was holding Sen around the waist, pinning her arms to her side with one hand, and the other was on her face tightly, to prevent her from screaming, or enabling her to bite him.

"Look at this, Kev, another fish in our barrel!" The tall and thin, but surprisingly strong man that now restrained Kyrie in a similar fashion to Sen said. A short man with a greasy black crop of hair and a pair of ray-ban sunglasses turned to Kyrie with a grin.

"Looks like it. Tell me, since your friend wouldn't, who owns this little shag-pad?" Slowly the man that was holding Kyrie's mouth let it go.

"I do!" She barked with as much confidence and pride as she could muster. She wasn't really afraid, as she knew, if she tried, she could free herself and turn offensive. She glanced back at Sen though, who still struggled, fear and anger in her eyes.

"Excellent. Then we will kill you first." The man named Kev said. Kyrie's eyes lowered and she bared her teeth in a growl.

"Not if I can help it!" Suddenly her head crashed back against the man's who was holding her and he muffled a cry as blood erupted from his shattered nose. He staggered back, releasing Kyrie and clutching his badly broken nose. Kyrie steadied herself and turned to the other Four men that were glaring angrily at her.

"You'll pay for that!" Kev barked and the man standing closest to him lunged. Kyrie swerved as he missed her and quickly hammered him in the back, causing him to drop like a fly. She had accidentally pinched his spinal cord and he had fallen instantly unconscious. Seeing another about to attack, she quickly kicked the dead guy and he rolled away, out of further harm.

Besides Kev and the man holding Sen, there was only one other man left. He charged her, swinging a punch in her direction but she dodged it and fell to her hands, swinging her legs around and taking his legs out, causing him to crash hard to the marble floor. He groaned and attempted to sit up, but Kyrie was too quick and landed a kick to his neck, rendering him unconscious. She rolled him out of the way, with another kick and turned to Kev. Kev smirked to himself and armed himself with the baseball bat that had rolled towards him when Kyrie had dropped it when she had been grabbed.

"I think it's time to take matters into my own hands!" Kev growled, swinging the bat towards Kyrie. He had an extended reach now, making things difficult for Kyrie, but she managed to duck out of the way of the first blow. The second crashed into the marble floor, on a scarce moment after Kyrie had leapt out of the way. She lunged at him, ready to strike, but Kev's sudden speed shocked her, and the bat found it's mark on her left arm, sending her flying and landing against the wall. The initial attack had dislocated her arm, making it now, very difficult for her to win.

"Come on love. This won't hurt… Well not me anyway!" Kev snickered, turning in on Kyrie. She grumbled and cursed and stood up, letting her dislocated arm hang limp. She jumped a low swing and sung around, attempting to kick him, but he stepped back out of harms way causing her to stumble in the air, without the balance of her arm and she fell to the floor. Kev seized his opportunity and brought the bat crashing into her stomach, causing her to scream out in pain. Blood found its way into her throat and was causing her to choke, and she coughed, freeing it.

Kev wasn't satisfied yet and struck her again, in the chest, causing her to scream again. He struck her again, this time in the head and she didn't scream. She lay motionless, not moving, a small trickle of blood running the course of where the impact had broken the skin.

Kev raised the bat again, to finish the job, only the bat never came down when he tried to hit her. Kev stood confused for a moment before glancing over his shoulder. He screamed, suddenly terrified as a marble coloured fist struck his face, sending him flying, through the wall and far into the distance.

Cell released his one handed grip on the bat and it fell to the floor besides Kyrie who remained motionless, slowly bleeding. He stared for a moment, before slowly turning around. The other man and Sen were both staring in horror and shock, the man wimpering before dropping Sen, turning and making a run for the door. He got four paces, before a quick blast of energy turned him to ashes.

Sen fell on her knees, staring up at Cell, who turned to stare at her for a moment before turning back to Kyrie. He watched her for a few moments before to Sen's surprise, he knelt besides her.

"She has two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and possibly a bad concussion." He stated coolly. Sen whimpered in fright and fear for her friend and the tyrant and simply watched. Cell scooped her up effortlessly in his arms and headed up the stairs slowly. After a bit of hesitation, Sen followed. Her loyalty to Kyrie won out over her fear of the tyrant.

"Warm soaked towels." Cell demanded, with out bothering with a thank you or a please. Sen turned and ran from the room, in relief of being away from Cell, and for an excuse to help Kyrie. Sen returned to find Cell in Kyrie's room, Kyrie laid out on her bed, Cell removing her shirt…

"Hey!" Sen yelled, suddenly finding a voice. Cell ignored her and threw the tattered shirt on the floor, leaving Kyrie with only her bra to cover her.

"You need not worry. I'm an android. I lack those urges. I'm simply inspecting the extent of her wounds." Cell stated as if it was obvious, ignoring Sen.

As the hour droned past, Cell had bandaged her chest and head after treating them as best he could and stared instead at the deep bruise that was developing on her lower belly from the first initial blow. He had been watching as she fought, thinking it admirable that one girl take on four men. It was disappointing when she had misjudged her attack though, and lost the use of her arm, falling. Her mistake.

He stood now, turning to leave, Sen who's confidence had steadily grown had moved to the other side of the bed, occasionally changing the warm damp cloth from her forehead. It was designed to relax her and prevent anything from happening and help her concussion. Sen watched for a moment as Cell headed towards the balcony. She knew he was leaving.

"Thank you." She whispered. Cell stopped and turned back.

"She disappointed me when she failed to stop those men today. Perhaps you could tell her so for me." Sen frowned a little upset at that.

"She tried though. Isn't that enough for you? She's not a super human, or an android like you. She's just a girl. She tried though…" Sen hung her head slightly and turned back to Kyrie. Cell simply walked to the balcony and opened his wings, taking to the afternoon air.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

  It was well into the night when Kyrie stirred and woke. She was in a lot of pain and she groaned loudly, not having enough strength to do anything else. Sen immediantly shot into her line of view, watching her slowly.

          "You're OK?" Sen asked. Memories returned to Kyrie and she suddenly shot up like a fly, her body protesting her, causing her to double over.

          "I'm Ok…" She managed, slowly looking up at Sen.

          "What happened? I got beaten up by those guys…"

          "Cell sort of appeared. Killed them then bandaged you up. He left shortly after though…" Sen's face fell slightly as she spoke. "He told me to tell you that he was disappointed that you didn't win." Kyrie's face contorted from pain to anger and she snarled at this.

          "Disappointed? I'm not a frigging fighting machine like he is! What the hell am I supposed to do? Blow them up? I lack that ability!" Sen stood in silence, letting Kyrie carry on for a while, angered at Cell's comment.

          "Disappointed! Bah! Like I could care!" She roared, laying slowly back down. Sen watched as she mumbled for a while, before she fell unconscious again. Sen smiled and placed a warm soaked towel on her head before she left the room, turning out the lights and closing the door.

          "Good night Kyrie." She whispered.

  Cell smirked and landed silently on the balcony, watching for a moment, his eyes adjusted to the night. He made his way to the bed, starring down at her. In his mind, he was contemplating what had happened. If she had half of his strength, she'd be and excellent challenge to him. That thought excited him and he watched as she slept.

  Kyrie woke, groaning loudly, in protest. She lay still for a moment though, letting her mind run through what had happened.

          "Seru!" She cursed suddenly, slipping herself slowly from the bed. Her body screamed in protest at her every moment, but slowly she made her way into the bathroom. She ran herself a hot bath and stripped her clothes. For the first time she realized that she had no bra on, but instead her chest was tightly bandaged. She remembered Sen telling her that Cell had bandaged her… Seen her then… Cell…

  She gave a sudden yip of panic and scrunched her face up. The thought of Cell touching her naked body was disgusting, but the thought soon replaced itself with the logical question of why he would bother. She was after all, only a regular human girl.

          "Ahh…." Several minutes passed as Kyrie slid into her bath and relaxed. She examined the wounds herself, noticing that the side of her chest where the bat had hit, was badly bruised and swollen. She also noticed the dark grey bruise the size of her hand on her lower stomach. It was incredible tender to touch, but it wouldn't kill her. She sighed at that and thought of what she would do. Cell had saved her life. Why? Why did he suddenly find an interest in her when he damned the rest?

          "Feeling better?" Kyrie swallowed her scream and instead sunk further under the bubbling water, glaring angrily at the tyrant that stood at the doorway. She hadn't closed the bathroom door, as she never really had a need to. She regretted it now.

          "What are you doing here?!" She demanded, temporarily forgetting her own courtesy.

          "Hn. Don't I get a thank you for saving your life?" Cell asked, smirking in such an irritating way. Kyrie growled at herself, wishing he wasn't the most powerful person on the planet, so she could beat him up.

          "… Thanks." She muttered. Cell's face seemed to glow with a conceited pride and arrogance that only made her want him to die even more.

          "Good." He stated.

          "Do you mind getting out, so I can get dressed?" She barked. He didn't reply but turned, leaving. Wether or not it was curtesy or just to be spiteful, Kyrie didn't know, but Cell closed the door behind him in such a slow manner, it was almost disturbing.

          "Bastard…" She muttered, climbing hesitantly out of her bath, a few minutes later. She couldn't hear anything on the other side of her room, and she hoped that Cell had once again left her. She dried and dressed herself in such a half hearted fashion, her mind to distressed and in a chaotic ruin over Cell's presence, that she almost didn't notice that she had her shirt inside out. She cursed herself for letting the tyrant get the most of her when he wasn't even around, and she quickly fixed her shirt up.

  Cell wasn't in sight when she emerged finally, the bath gurgling away down the drain. She was almost about to sigh relief when she heard Sen, giving a sudden yell.

  Kyrie ran from the room, knowing she didn't sand the hint of a chance against Cell, but it was a failure entirely if she didn't even try. Kyrie stopped at the entrance to the dining room and stared. Cell was slowly examining the picture that Sen had been drawing, and Sen was sitting, looking confused and frightened, but still a hint too proud.

          "Interesting." He stated, returning the picture to the desk in front of Sen. She blushed slightly and watched as he turned away, facing Kyrie instead.

          "I heard you yell…" Kyrie began, not taking her eyes from Cell. She tried to remain alert, yet polite.

          "I err… Wasn't expecting who walked in…" Sen stated, her blush deepening slightly.

          "Sorry…" She added after a moment. Kyrie nodded slightly and forced a smile to assure her friend. Her eyes never moved from Cell.

          "Staring is rude." Cell stated calmly and casually. His short yet straight to the point answers annoyed Kyrie and she was really starting to wish Cell would just vanish.

          "I know. I don't trust you though." Cell smirked at this.

          "Not many people do." He replied.

          "Not without reason I'm sure." Sen watched as the two verbally battled, in a sort of dignified way. She remained silent, watching them slowly. Cell remained silent at this, choosing to simply stare, his thick arms tightly crossing themselves across his shelled chest. His eyes closed after a moment and he no longer moved. Kyrie silently hoped he'd simply fall over and die. But he didn't. She knew he wouldn't as well. He was simply meditating. Why he chose here and now, she didn't know, but Cell was a strange creature to her, and not someone she chose to get to know too much better.

          "Sen, may I borrow you for a moment?" Kyrie asked, finally turning her gaze to her friend. Sen nodded and placed her pencil down, following Kyrie out the door and through the halls towards the entrance, and finally into the kitchen. Kyrie closed the doors behind her and sighed nasally.

          "I'm really getting sick of him." She muttered. Sen smiled at this.

          "I think he's kind of nice. Not what I was expecting really."

          "You only say that 'cause he likes your pictures." Kyrie retorted. Sen shrugged at this in a sort of agreeing manner.

          "Look, Sen, I don't want you to get to comfortable around him Okay? I don't know what he's really like. This could just be some trick…" Kyrie let her voice trail off.  

          "I know. But I doubt it. Besides, I think he is just a little bored and alone. You can't really blame him you know." Kyrie almost fell at her friend's words.

          "What do you mean? He's the one who's threatening to blow up the world!"

          "I know. But think about it. He's an android or something like that. He was created, not born. As a general whole, our race won't accept him. This is his way of crying out."

          "Well there's no way he's going to be accepted now." Kyrie stated almost sarcastically. Sen shrugged.

          "Not as a whole. But is it possible that you could?" Sen's sudden question caught Kyrie out and she stood, her jaw moving but no words came out. Sen was arguing on behalf of Cell, because she wasn't bias. She didn't care that he was different. She didn't care he was trying to blow up the planet. All she saw was someone who simply wanted a friend, but couldn't… She was right… Maybe Cell was just alone after all…

          "You actually like him don't you?" Kyrie asked after a while, letting her mind run though. Sen smiled.

          "He's unique. Like me. We have a lot in common Kyrie. If you give him a chance, you'll see you're not so different from him either." Kyrie stared again at her friend.

          "And… Err… how exactly should I give him a chance? I don't trust him; because I'm afraid he'll turn around at any second and blow you or me, or both of us up. He has that ability and there's nothing either of us can do to defend against it."

          "I know that. But if he really wanted us dead, we'd be dead by now."

          "True…" Kyrie didn't really know what to say. Sen was getting the better of her as usual. She just couldn't win.

          "Give him a chance Kyrie. Trust him. He won't hurt you, unless you attack him first."

          "Huh?" Kyrie looked her friend in the eye again.

          "Well think about it. He was attacked by the army. He blew them up. He was attacked by our race as a whole. In turn, he's choosing to attack us. He retaliates, but only when given a reason…"

          "I don't know Sen… I reckon there's more to it then that. After all, if he was created, he was created for a reason. He's too powerfully designed to be just there for mere accomplishment's sake." Sen frowned at that.

          "I hadn't thought of that…" Kyrie frowned.

  Suddenly the doors opened and both of them jumped a little as Cell stood in the doorway, a slight frown on his face.

          "I was created by a doctor Gero and his purpose for me was to be the Ultimate Perfection in a single being. I was to destroy the Senshi, the only ones who had stood in his way of conquering the Earth. Gero is no more, and my initial motive, is to kill Goku."

  Sen and Kyrie exchanged glances for a moment, both looking a little shameful. He had heard them talking about him, arguing about him and his reasons. By the slightly irritated look on his chiselled face, Kyrie knew he considered it rude and she felt the pinch of shame that came with it.

          "Seru, I'm…"

          "Save it." He barked rudely. He turned and left, letting the swinging doors close again.

  Sen frowned, the motion looking foreign on her usually cheerful face.

          "Oops." She muttered. Kyrie sighed as she heard the front doors close. It wasn't the greatest way to start the day…


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

****

  Cell stood in his arena, his arms tightly folded against his chest and his head lowered. It was dark at the moment, and the clouds that hung low and imposing on the night sky, didn't help to improve his mood. He was disappointed in a number of things that this particular time line had to offer. Cells reflections led him back four years to when he had appeared on this planet, travelling from the future, where his precious androids no longer existed to now, where he had captured and absorbed the pair, achieving his goal of ultimate perfection.

  Slowly his eyes opened, dull shades of pink in the night light. He sighed heavily as he recalled what the future was like. Only he didn't want to. The most precious of memories to him, now where the most painful to recall. But inevitably he was cast back when he was still in his imperfect form, a monstrous insect like creature, preying on the scad few lives that remained. A creature that, to himself, reflected the impurities of something hideous. Something he could not bare to recall…

  It was night, but the sky was clear and the stars flickered in the sky, casting some form of light. It should have been a time for rest and sleep, but the world lay cracked and beyond repair. The android pair that had only recently fallen at the hands of Trunks, had left a cruel world in their wake. Scarcely any people remained alive, and those that were, once again had a shadow of death cast among them. Cell, a tall lean insect like man was preying on the human race, sucking them up into oblivion. Few survived his sudden and unpredictable attacks.

  At the moment, he sat perched like a cat, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse, on top of a ruined skyscraper. It was dark, but his slit eyes could see fine and he watched as a few scad groups of humans humbled around bellow him, torch lights scanning the grounds for the remnants of something treasurable.

  He leapt, and for a moment the exhilaration of the that particular fall, of that particular night washed over Cell as he stood in his arena. It passed quickly though, and he sighed trying to shake the memories from him. It was difficult, but he managed, and he suppressed his wandering mind and instead, took to the skies, where he took out his anger and his constant nagging mind on the hundreds of asteroids that drifted, scattered in space.

  Cell had no troubles with space. He was designed with the DNA of Frieze, the Icjyuuin to survive anywhere. Including the airless frozen wastes of space.

          "I don't trust you Seru!" Cell's eyes widened horrifically. The single memory of his distant past, sneaking through suddenly, and he lost his concentration, the asteroid, crashing into him, and rendering him temporarily stunned. He regained his composure though, after a fleeting moment, and with a swipe of his hand, the asteroid exploded, leaving Cell alone for a moment. He cursed himself, unable to control his mind, he remembered…

  A young blonde man, barely into his twenties cowered before Cell. He snickered, his rasped and throaty voice seeming foreign now. His tail arched over his head, the syringe point glistening for a moment, before it crashed against the man's chest, piercing him… He screamed, but blood clogged his throat and it gargled and he choked. He died in an instant as Cell's tail sucked the very bio-essence out of the man, taking the body with him, leaving only a set of deflated clothes.

  Cell snickered to himself, the thrill of the kill, of being the predator now, was invincible. He stood to his full height, scanning the buildings, his senses flickering. He sensed a presence, calm, and probably asleep. He smirked at this, and ran, his speed amazing, and his stride graceful. He slipped into the dark depths of the reception room of a ruined hotel and he slipped up the crumbling stairs, silent and excited from the anticipation of another slaughtered kill.

  The door that stood now between him and the being that slept on a broken bed on the other side, was stained and heavily cracked. It creaked eerily as he pushed it open and he crept a few stairs inside, but stopped suddenly as his victim groaned slightly then shifted. Cell stared, wide eyed and frozen at the person before him.

  A woman, at least 26 and attractive enough. Long chestnut hair, flowing out around her and smothering her pillow. She was lean, as most people of this world were. Food was a hard thing to come by now. Her skin was pale, hinted with a tinge of rose around her cheeks and her face was relaxed and rounded. Her nose was slightly pointed, but it made her look more intelligent than sharp. Her ears each held two piercing, a stud and a sleeper, both silver.  What had caused Cell to stop though, and stare, was that she was naked, and her skin seemed illuminate in the star light. Cell had surprised women before, as they slept and showered, and he had seen women unclothed before. But this woman, her arms open at her sides, and her moth partially opened on the rounded and soft blood coloured lips, and the illuminate smooth skin…

  She looked almost like she was inviting him, unafraid as her eyes sat barely closed at all.

  It was that thought that had caused him to stop and stare. The thought, of someone for him…

  Slowly he backed away, something frightening him, but before he reached the door, he heard her groan again, and slowly her eyes fluttered once then opened, revealing an enticing emerald colour. They stared at him, watching, waiting. He froze, not able to think, staring back. Slowly her lips edged upwards into a warming smile. He didn't move, he didn't blink, he didn't even have the capacity to breathe. He simply stared, watching her as she sat up slowly, pulling the torn and ratted blanket over her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pushing herself to her feet.

  Cell backed away a step as she approached him. One hand held the blankets to her chest, the other reached slowly out towards him. Stopping as his back brushed against the wall, he watched as she stopped, the proximity tensing him. As slowly and as she could move, her hand reached for his face, finding it eventually, and her palm shaping against his cheek, warming him. Her eyes glittered in the dark but he could see her beam up at him.

          "Hello." She whispered. He fought back the temptations that now surfaced, temptations he didn't think he could posses…

          "Hello." He replied, his rasped voice, sounding so harsh against hers which held a pure note to it. Her smile seemed to spread, and slowly she let her hand drop. It didn't even leave his face, before his hand had instinctively gripped it, pulling it back against his face.

  He realized it quickly as she laughed. He let her hand go, pressing himself further against the wall.

          "Do you have a name?" She asked. He stared for a moment, terrified, for the first time in his life because she was making strange and foreign feelings and thoughts run through his head. He had never known a confusion like this…

          "….Cell…" He whispered, afraid that if he talked too loudly, his voice would crack as his throat was tightening.

          "Seru…" She stated. She paused for a moment. "Would you like a drink?" She asked. He slowly shook his head, choosing not to risk his voice. She smiled. "Do you mind if I had one?" He shook his head slowly again. She smiled and turned slowly, heading towards the remnants of a sink. She pulled a thermos from a backpack that had been sitting on the bench and she filled it with water from the sink, drinking it slowly. She turned back to Cell, only he was right in her face. Before either knew what had happened, his face was on hers, and he kissed her.

  The thermostat rolled away, and the blankets fell as the woman dropped them. Her hands had found themselves around his neck and he was holding her to his body, his mind, locked away in such a tight pinch. He did not want this strange feeling, the warmth from her hand, to ever leave him…

  Finally reasoning shattered through his mind and he let her go, leaping back a few paces, staring at her in a state of utter confusion. She stared back, in a similar state, and for what seemed an eternity, the two simply stared. Slowly she shook her head and the warming smile found its way back to her lips. She made her way towards Cell, seeming to forget that she was naked, or just generally not caring. He didn't back away, but his mind screamed at him. He had lost, in those few moments, the ability to think as a hunter, the ability to kill, let alone her… He had lost himself entirely…

  She stopped, an inch from him, staring into his pink slit eyes, which seemed almost to capture the light.  Her hands emerged from her side again, framing his slender face, holding him in her grasp. Ever so slowly she leant into him, kissing his beaked mouth with the sweetest of kisses. Cell's eyes closed and he leaned back into her, letting the kiss deepen…

  Cell's eyes opened slowly and he glared angrily into the depths of space as the most painful thoughts of all continued to plague him. That night, so many years ago, he had taken pleasure in the most primitive of acts. But to him, now, it seemed so much of a charitable thought. The sheer fact that one woman so long ago had accepted him…

  Now, early today, a young woman, so similar to the one he knew so well, yet so completely opposite had seemingly rejected him. And that thought was painful. He didn't want to be rejected. Something inside him, a remnant of the feelings that had surfaced when that woman's warm hands had framed his face, still remained, and it burned now. A painful reminder, and it wanted so desperately for Kyrie, the reminder of that woman from so long ago, to accept him. To treat him as the friend he wanted.

  Sen accepted him. He knew that. And that thought gave him some remnant of hope. Yet, he frowned. Why did he even really care? Because that desire to be accepted was just to much for him. He had to satisfy it. One way or another.

  He smirked though, staring around him, as he floated slowly through the meteorite field. It gave him something to do, to pass away the next week. Blowing up asteroids was beginning to grow very boring…


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Kyrie sighed to herself, watching the pencil scratch its way across the surface of the paper, irritating her. Sen seemed un-phased, enveloped completely in her drawing. Finally Sen yipped and piked up her drawing, examining it. She turned it over, showing its content to Kyrie. Kyrie almost throttled Sen. It was a picture of Cell, standing with his arms folded and eyes closed, smirking. Sen frowned as Kyrie let her head crash against the dining room table.

"…Ow…" Kyrie muttered. It wasn't enough to do anything further to the mild concussion she knew she was suffering, but it didn't help her steadily rising headache.

"Kyrie, if your really this wound up over Cell, why don't you just go to his arena? You know how to drive." Kyrie looked up at her friend and sighed, a little flustered.

"Do you know how far away that is?" She stated. Sen nodded.

"Yes. But Cell keeps making the effort to come here."

"Yes. And Seru has wings." Kyrie added flatly. Sen frowned as Kyrie replaced her head on the table. She was angry at what had happened and she had been an insufferable pain ever since and Sen's temper was wearing thinner with Kyrie's immature attitude.

"You could always borrow your uncles helicopter…" Sen suggested. Kyrie groaned in reply and Sen frowned, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"That's it. I'm sick of your moping attitude Kyrie. Pull yourself together. Get off your arse and drive to his arena and apologise already!" Kyrie stared at her friend in shock. Sen rarely ever rose her voice, let alone yelled at someone.

"Ugh… Okay…" Kyrie stated, pulling herself to her feet, and heading out and around the hall and towards her room. She packed some clothes and food in silence and tied her long chestnut coloured hair back, letting her two blond died bangs hand in front of her ears.

Kyrie turned to her door to see Sen looking ashamed.

"Sorry. I just think its better for you if you go and apologise. Remember to give him a chance." Sen muttered. Kyrie smiled and took her friend into a tight hug.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I'm just going to apologise, then I'm coming straight back home." Sen nodded and watched as Kyrie left her room and headed down the stairs.

Kyrie opened the front doors, staring over her shoulder at Sen who stood on top of the stairs waving. Kyrie smiled and stepped outside, closing the doors behind her. She sung the keys once around her fingers, turning around, to head towards the garage to pick up her cobra, only she stopped, staring instead at Cell, who stood in front of the fountain that acted as a roundabout in the driveway. He stared back, his face neutral, just watching.

"Hi…" She said with a half hearted wave. He smirked in reply, moving his eyes to the backpack she held in one hand.

"Going somewhere?" He said in his smooth deep voice.

"Actually, I was coming to see you." She replied. His smirk deepened.

"Whatever for?" He was being cocky now. She knew he knew why.

"… To apologise for before. It was rude for me to talk about you whislt you weren't present…" He smirked at this.

"Yes it was rude." A silence befell them both, and they simply stared at each other.

"Still want to come visit me?" he asked slyly. She stared for a moment. His face was unreadable and she couldn't quite figure out what he meant.

"But you're here." She stated. He laughed at this.

"I know. It just seemed such a waste to pack but to not go anywhere." He stated. She frowned at this, glancing back at the huge double doors instead.

"I err…" She sighed and turned back to Cell. She still didn't trust him, but she had promised Sen…

"I'll just go grab my car…" She whispered, pointing absently to the garage. She turned and headed towards the garage, stepping from the stairs and out from the huge veranda. She yelped as she felt Cell's sudden body against her back and his arms around her waist. She was about to protest rudely, when the ground seemed to fall away, fast.

He was flying, taking her with him.

"You know, I don't mind driving!" She yelled, unable to hide the panic in her voice. Cell snickered at this.

"What's wrong? Don't want to fly?"

"Oh I'd love to fly!" She yelled. "But unlike you, I don't have wings!" She screamed the last part as he piked up speed.

"You don't need them." He stated as if it was obvious. "It's all a matter of being able to control your strength." She stared up at him blankly. He glanced from the path ahead to her. In such close proximity, she could see the pink and lavender flecks in his fiery eyes. He was enjoying this, she figured. He really was a bastard.

"I'd still rather drive!" He laughed again, and she felt his chest dance in the same rhythm as his laugh against his back. What should of taken almost 9 hours of straight driving, Cell accomplished in less then 10 minutes. Kyrie was awe struck as he landed smoothly on the huge marble arena. He let her go and took a step back to let her get her bearings back. She stared around. It was in the middle of a baron canyon, but close enough to a few stray farms that she guessed would have been the first to be abandoned. She turned to face Cell who smirked, glancing around then returning his gaze to her.

"Welcome to my arena, where the world's fate will be decided." He was proud of that and she stared around again. She felt as if she should comment on it so she studied it. Marble tiled floor, thick and built to withstand a few attacks. It had four pointed marble posts, positioned at the corners.

"It's well built. Strong and big." She said, unable to think of what else she could comment on.

"Thank you." He said smugly. Kyrie frowned.

"It's not very close to anything…" She stated, realising there was practically no cover for a few miles.

"I can see people approach." He replied. She smiled weakily.

"I suppose… Not too much… err… in the way of homely comforts…" He glared at her, his smirk vanishing.

"What?"

"Well, as an example, where's the toilet?" She stared up at him and he smirked, resisting the urge to laugh.

"I don't need the toilet."

"No, but I do." He frowned and pointed a milk hand to the house, at least 6 miles away. She followed his gaze and frowned.

"Well, I'll see you in about a week's time…" She said flatly, leaping down from the arena and she began trudging through the red dirt towards the house. She got about a hundred meters when she found herself once again in the air, Cell, flying her quickly to the house.

An hour passed and it began to grow dark. They were back at the arena, Kyrie sitting on the edge, watching as the stars began to shine, one by one. Cell was in the centre of the arena, his back to her, mediating as he normally did.

"I don't think I've ever seen the stars like this." Kyrie stated. Cell's eyes opened in a flash and he glanced at her then up at the sky.

"I live near the city, and the lights dim the stars. You don't see the stars like this. There's just so many." Cell smirked and shook his head.

"I don't see the beauty in them." Cell stated, abruptly ending the conversation. Kyrie frowned and turned on him.

"I didn't think you would. You don't seem to see the beauty in anything."

"Rich, coming from you." He retorted. She growled at this.

"What would you know? You barely know anything about me!" She snarled. He smirked at this. She was fiery tempered and it made it easier if he chose to, to get to her.

"Perhaps. But, if I asked you, would you tell me?" His sudden question caught her.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Tell me, If I asked you a question about you, would you answer me?" She stared for a moment.

"Only if you would answer a question I asked you." He smirked at this for a moment and closed his eyes, turning away from her again. Silence befell them and she sighed, turning back to the stars, pulling a blanket and a red juicy apple from her bag, making herself comfortable and took a bite.

"What are you parents like?" Kyrie stared back at Cell for a moment, before she finished swallowing her apple and took a deep breathe.

"They are both dead. My mother died when I was very young. I never knew her. My father died last year. He was a proud man. He was a doctor. Did a lot for the community."

"How did he die?" Cell didn't even look at her, just listened as she thought for a moment.

"He was shot when he accidentally got messed with a gang that was trying to rob a shop he was in at the time. He didn't co-operate and he got shot. Twice… In the head…" She choked on a sob, but held the tears back and sat in silence for a moment. She suddenly brightened and turned on Cell.

"What about you Seru?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"I am a bio-mechanical Android, remember? I don't have any parents." She smiled.

"No, but what about that Gero guy you were telling us about before?" Cell sighed for a moment.

"Dr Gero was an evil man. He died a while ago, but he had made a few mechanical androids before so and they transferred his brain into a mechanical body, giving him the ability to live again. He created me shortly after that, but he was killed by two other androids. 18 and 17. His entire life was dedicated to creating an army of robots, and conquering the world. Things went bad for him when Goku and his friends stopped him. Ever since, his motive has been revenge. I am sort of the end product."

"So you were created to get back at a guy that Gero couldn't kill?" Cell nodded. "That's actually depressing…" Cell smirked.

"I hadn't noticed."

"So what happened after that?"

"What happened?"

"Yeah. Like, did you just come straight from there and start killing of everyone of Nikki Town?" Cell laughed.

"No. I came from the future." Kyrie stared in disbelief. Cell turned to face her and frowned. "Allow me to explain. In order for me to obtain my ultimate perfection, the form you see before you, I had to absorb my two sibling androids, 17 and 18."

"The two that killed Gero."

"Yes. A sort of ingenious plan, as my power doubled with each sibling I absorbed. However, in the future, a young boy named Trunks had destroyed the androids, as he had travelled here, to the past to warn the Senshi of the androids, and to increase his strength. However, he hadn't anticipated on me. I bade my time before I killed him and stole his time machine, to come here. Here, my androids were still alive. It was only a matter of time before I captured them."

"Oh… So your from the future?" Kyrie asked. Cell nodded slowly.

"Wow…" He smirked.

"Your turn. What happened to you after you father died?" Kyrie smiled and thought for a moment.

"Well… I came to live with my uncle, my mother's older brother. I kept in touch with him for as long as I could when I was with my dad. Any way, he took me in and I went to high school. I met Sen there and we studied together. This year is our last year. There isn't a lot more to tell really." She said. Cell smirked and turned his back again.

"I'm a little amazed to see that you don't fear me." He stated cooly. She smiled at this.

"True. I'm a little amazed myself. But Sen said that I should give you a chance. I suppose I'm learning to relax in your company…"

"Perhaps." Another elongated pause…

"So what is it like in the future? I mean, their must be some amazing things there…"

"Not really. The androids destroyed everything. People were becoming hard to find. Entire continents were destroyed. They were a plague to the planet." Kyrie stared, flabbergasted.

"So the planet was destroyed?"

"In a sense yes. It was coming close to becoming completely uninhabitable."

"No! What about now? Will the same thing happen here?!" She stopped suddenly, realising who she was talking to. Cell turned around slowly, opening his eyes and locking them with hers. She frowned slightly.

"Why do you want to destroy this planet?" She asked quietly. He frowned at this.

"Because… It is my destiny. My purpose in life. I was created to destroy." Kyrie hung her head and pulled her knees to her chest, thinking. She sighed slowly and pulled a beige blanket from her bag, wrapping it around her.

"You may have been created to kill, but the man who created you is dead. Shouldn't that leave you free to create your own purpose?" She looked up again, her eyes large in the failing light and moist.

"I… No. I am designed to hunt and destroy."

"But why those who have done nothing to you?" Cell stopped at this and frowned, turning his back again.

"Really, it's none of your business. You wouldn't understand."

"…I'm sorry…" Kyrie's voice was barely audible and Cell made no attempt to respond. Instead Kyrie laid herself out on the marble floor hugging her knees and closed her eyes. Surprisingly, she fell asleep quickly.

Cell turned around when he heard her breathing slow and stared. She was so peaceful when she slept, but she looked so vulnerable to him. He sighed nasally and closed his eyes, scanning the area quickly for any unwanted presences…

Kyrie woke to find herself in a large soft mattress bed. Not just any bed though, in her own bed in her own room, in the mansion on the hill crest above the city. She was at home. She sat up slowly and stared blankly at the mirror that sat upon the drawers opposite her. She didn't see her own reflection though, as her mind wandered, and she thought of Cell. He seemed so upset last night.

"He must have been angry with me… He took me back home… to get me away from him…" She sighed and stepped out of her bed, stretching quickly… "But why was he so upset?"

She stripped and stepped into her shower quickly, drowning herself in warm water, enjoying the feeling before dressing herself in a pair of faded jeans and a baggy red T-shirt. Downstairs, she found Sen already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"So how did it go yesterday? I heard you come in early this morning." Kyrie stared for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell Sen the truth.

"It sort of went well and it sort of didn't…" Sen turned to face Kyrie, motioning for her to continue. "Well, I talked a bit with Seru and I learnt a bit about him. You were right, he's not that bad… but I think I annoyed him a little too much…" Sen frowned slightly.

"Well these things have a tendency to sort themselves out…" Sen shrugged and returned to her cooking. Kyrie simply stared at Sen. she was so calm, and she was expecting her to yell at her…

"Oh Kyrie…" Sen sang breaking some eggs into the fry pan.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go into the bedroom next to yours and get my Discman? I left it in there, by accident last night when I was on the balcony." Kyrie nodded and left the room, heading slowly towards the stairs. Sen didn't originally want a balcony for her room when she came to stay, so she often drifted into the spare room next to Kyrie's to star gaze.

Kyrie opened the door and headed into the room, ignoring the music from the CD player and the steam from under the bathroom door and headed towards the balcony. Sure enough, there was Sen's Discman on the ledge. She picked it up and turned to leave, only to finally notice that the spare bedroom that should have been empty, wasn't. The CD player was playing some classical music lightly and the bathroom door, that was slightly ajar, had steam from the shower slowly wafting out.

Not truly thinking straight, she wandered to the door and knocked twice.

"Hello?" She called. She almost screamed of fright when Cell replied.

"Yes?" She started back, only the lino floor was damp and she slipped, falling flat on her back. She grunted in agony, and slowly sat up, to come face to face with Cell, who was standing over her, a towel around his waist, a disgruntled frown on his face and water dripping from him. She stared up at him unable to comprehend what she saw. Cell wasn't wearing his speckled green armour, nor did he have the yellow strap around his face. His skin was pure white and he had a firm very well built body, and shoulder length black hair, with two fringe bangs that hung down around his face.

"Seru?" She asked her voice slurred. He frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you make a habit of walking in on your guest when they bathe?"

"Err… No I'd say you're the first…" She replied, sitting up slowly. Cell offered his arm and she took it, realising just how firm it was.

"You… Work out a lot don't you?" She stated, rudely staring at his chest and the bulging muscles that rippled as his arm moved.

Feeling annoyed, at her dazed state of mind and the rudeness that came with it, Cell lifted a finger beneath her chin and aimed her face towards his.

"It's rude and irritating having you stare. Now if you don't mind, I'd enjoy the rest of my shower, if I were alone." He stated, turning and heading towards the shower, which was still on. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Kyrie glanced at him before stumbling out of the bathroom.

Cell smirked to himself in a dignified way and threw the towel on the bench top and stood back beneath the water, listening to his music.

Kyrie returned to the kitchen, still unable to comprehend Cell's true look, and handed the Discman to Sen before collapsing at the table and staring blankly at the wall opposite her. Sen smiled smugly.

"I take it you found your guest? He was here when I woke up. Didn't say much."

"I just walked in on him in the shower…" Kyrie replied dazed. Sen laughed. "Did you know his armour stuff comes off?" Sen smiled.

"Did you think it stayed on permanently?"

"No… But he looks so different with it off…"

"Really? Better or worse?"

"Good… Really good…" Suddenly Kyrie shot up and slapped herself hard in the face. Sen flinched at the sickening clap that came with it. She had a deep red mark on her face in the shape of her hand and tears sprang to her eyes, but she ignored them.

"I can't believe I'm even thinking what I'm thinking! Seru! Its Seru damn it! He's the bad guy!" Kyrie roared, slapping herself although not as hard again.

"You said before he wasn't so bad…"

"No he's not, but he still wants to destroy the world! Damn it! Damn it!" She roared. Sen sighed and rolled her eyes, placing a plate with eggs and rice heaped up on it, in front of Kyrie.

"Eat something. It will make you feel better." Sen dictated. Kyrie sighed heavily and began to eat slowly.

"Good morning Seru! Fancy some breakfast? It's rice, eggs and bacon. Except for Ms Vegetarian over there." Sen said happily as Sen wandered in, back in his armour again. Cell shook his head politely.

"I don't eat."

"You don't eat because you can't or because you chose not to?" Sen asked. Cell frowned.

"The later."

"I thought so." Cell suddenly found himself with his hands supporting a plate of breakfast, and it smelt appealing, but he simply stared at it.

"I said I don't eat."

"Not under this roof you don't. Besides, I want you to try my cooking." Cell frowned and picked up a pair of chopsticks that were sitting on the side of the plate.

Kyrie and Sen watched as he took a small mouthful, chewed for a moment then swallowed.

"It's very good." Cell said half heartedly and placed the barely touched plate on the bench besides him. "But I don't eat." Sen smiled and shrugged.

"Fair enough. If you get a little peckish, just let me know. I'll cook you up something." Cell nodded and resumed staring at Kyrie. She swallowed her mouthful and stared back.

Sen watched as the two stared, almost motionless at each other. She frowned, feeling tense and sighed heavily.

"You two are hopeless." She muttered, finishing off her breakfast and leaving the table.

"Why are you here?" Kyrie asked when Sen had left.

"To relieve my boredom."

"Uh-huh… Why did you take me home?"

"You looked uncomfortable. I thought you'd appreciate it. I appear to be mistaken though." Kyrie stood slowly and walked towards cell, stopping just in front of him, staring intently into his magenta eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would you rather I am cruel?"

"No, it just doesn't match you… You're supposed to take pleasure in being cruel, but here you don't even seem to care." Cell smirked at this.

"True, but you and your friend are interesting."

"Where also a long way away from your arena. I'm beginning to doubt you simply stumbled across us by chance…"

"I admire the mansion. I enjoy architectural feats." Kyrie stared for a while longer, a slight frown at the corners of her mouth. She sighed though and shrugged.

"I suppose you do…" She turned away and headed towards her room. Cell smirked, internally laughing that she bought such a foolish reason.

After a moment, he followed her up the stairs, stopping at her door. It was slightly ajar and he could hear her muttering under her breathe, cursing everyone and everything. A moment later and the door swung open, Kyrie given a yelp of fright at finding Cell in her face again, and stumbled backwards. Cell caught her sports shirt, pulling her back to her feet with relative ease.

"Thanks…" Kyrie muttered angrily. She headed around Cell in a slight temper and stormed down the stairs and through the back doors towards a large room, full of gym mats and equipment.

Cell emerged, arms folded to find Kyrie laying into the punching bag, angrily and sweatily. Cell watched for a while, judging her movements carefully. She had grace and power and she was fast, but her accuracy was lacking, especially on her right side. He frowned slightly, a quick memory reminding him why. Kyrie was blind in her right eye, and he knew, it was the same reason why she had lost the fight with Kev. He had struck her, because she had misjudged the distance, because she had no perception.

"Your style is atrocious." Cell muttered, closing the distance a little between him and Kyrie.

"Be quiet! I'm not a trained killing machine like you." Kyrie retorted. Cell snuffed the remark.

"That aside, there is little wonder as to why a bunch of low lives beat you up the other day." Kyrie stopped abruptly and turned on Cell angrily.

"Leave me alone already! I've had enough of you and you're cocky arrogant attitude! Why couldn't you just be the arsehole your supposed to be?!" Cell stare, one eye ridge arched slightly and a scowl on his face. He wasn't impressed at her sudden outburst.

"Calm down or you'll make me calm you down." Cell warned his voice suddenly tense.

"Oh just bugger off!" She declared and turned back on her punching bag, hitting it so hard and furiously, that within a matter of seconds it tore apart and the sand fell to the floor. She roared in her frustration and stormed out of the gym. Cell followed her a few moments later, curious as to what had sprung the sudden outrage.

"Kyrie?" Sen stopped in her tracks as Kyrie stormed past, looking viciously angry and threw open the front doors, and began to run. Sen frowned exasperatedly and turned as Cell appeared a few moments later.

"Something wrong?" Sen asked. Cell nodded slowly.

"Considerably. She appears to be angry that I don't live up to my stereotype." Sen frowned.

"She finds it hard to accept you when you're supposed to be evil…" Sen muttered. Cell frowned and sighed.

"Perhaps… Perhaps I should live up to my stereotype then." He muttered, suddenly vanishing. Sen frowned, knowing this was going to end badly. Kyrie had been doing so well trying to accept cell as well…

Kyrie ran, her face distorted and shades of crimson. Her muscles burned but still she ran, unlike anything she'd run like before. Trees zoomed past, and the ground was just a blur of grass and dirt. She bit back the tears of shame that bit at her, and she swallowed the forever building lump in her throat.

"Kyrie, stop." Kyrie obeyed without realising it, glaring around angrily, trying to figure out where Cell's voice had come from. She soon found out as he dropped to the ground in front of her.

"If you wish for me to be so cruel, then fine." Kyrie screamed in agony as Cell's milk hand suddenly back lashed across her face, sending her flying into a nearby tree. She fell to the ground but only for a moment before she forced herself back to her feet and she turned enraged at Cell.

"What as that for?!" She roared, feeling the bruise already swelling in her cheek.

"You want me to live up to my nature. Well, so be it. I'll be the cruel, merciless killer you want me to be." He replied, suddenly lunging at her again. Kyrie yelped again, blocking his punch, but he was simply to powerful and it damaged her arm instead. She roared and cradled it for a moment, before turning on Cell and lunging at him. He easily blocked her punches and kicks as if it was child's play, but he watched, his eyes on hers, as she tried so hard to hurt him.

She tried to hurt him. To damage him, and she couldn't. That self defeat was what was hurting her, Cell realised and his defences suddenly dropped. Kyrie stared in disbelief as her punch struck his face. He let himself fall to his back and stared at the sky. Kyrie stared down a moment later, gasping for breath, blood trickling from her mouth and a bruise forming on her cheek.

A few moments later and she sat down slowly besides him, staring up at the sky.

"You let me hit you." She declared. He nodded slowly. "Why?" She asked.

"Because you wanted to." She growled at this.

"Why do you care what I want?! Why am I so special to have your attention lavished on me?!" Cell frowned and sighed slowly, closing his eyes.

"In the future, I met someone I couldn't kill. I spent a while with her, during her falls and her victories and we enjoyed each other's company. I still killed other people and I hunted humans to near extinction. But at the end of the day, I always came back to her. Over time I began to realize that I care for her, because she was the only creature who could accept me for who I was. She didn't care that I was a hideous creature. She didn't like the fact I was a killer, but as she said, it was merely a survival instinct… Every creature has to eat to survive. She said that one day I would eat her, but she didn't really mind."

"…" Kyrie stared at Cell. He was lying on the grass, his eyes closed, and hands at his side, telling her the deepest secret of his life.

"She accepted me in a way I don't think I'll ever understand. But the point is that she accepted me and it made me feel like I belonged. However, one day she told me that she would forever care for me, but she had a disease that was killing her. I offered to help her, to make her get well again, but she declined time and time again. She didn't want me to make her live forever. She wanted to die, because she was ready to die. She did die. I watched her, my only real friend… She died… When I came back here, I thought I could find her again, but this time line is so different. She grew up as an orphan and her parents were killed by the riots the androids had caused. She lived in an abandoned hotel; many roomed like your mansion. Her name was Kyrie Graves…"

Kyrie stared wide eyed in horror at this and she couldn't breathe for a moment, her chest tightening…

"All I want is to be your friend, like I was before…" Cell muttered.

One of the longest silences that Kyrie had ever known befell them then. She didn't know what to say and Cell wouldn't move. Finally Kyrie found her tongue again and she liked her lips slowly.

"Seru… Things are…"

"Different I know. But I hope you can understand that I can't hurt you, because even if you are not the Kyrie I remember, you are still Kyrie." Kyrie hung her head and sighed as Cell slowly stood up and stared at the sky.

"Goodbye." He muttered, opening his wings and taking to the sky. Kyrie frowned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Goodbye… Cell." She muttered.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It was dark when Cell landed on the hotel balcony. He stared around him, his slit cat like eyes dancing wildly and the taste of his victims still on his tongue. His beak parted slightly and he grinned, his long tail thrashing twice in a show of arrogance before the curtains opened. There was no door on the balcony, as it had been torn off, many long years ago when the androids were still causing riots. But that had been so long ago and so much had changed. There were so few people left now…

Kyrie stood in the empty doorframe a slight smile on her full lips.

"You had fun I take it?" She asked. Cell smirked, a slight rasped echo in his voice.

"How could you tell?"

"You look so full of fire. So proud." She replied, brushing a few loose strands of her hair behind her ears. She was wearing a pair of cotton pants and a T-shirt. Her hair was tied back loosely in a long plait, but a few stray strands stood out every which way.

Cell suddenly leapt from the edge of the balcony and stood to his full height only a foot in front of Kyrie. She stared up at him, her eyes so full of admiration and trust. She smiled and he leant down. She let him kiss her neck in a hungry manner, but she didn't respond. After a moment, he let her go, and sat back on his hunches, watching her for a moment. She smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's getting late. I think I'll go have a shower, then go to bed." Cell smirked and followed her, on all fours, like a giant dog as she headed into the bathroom. Everything was on a partial lean, as the hotel building itself was partially collapsed.

Kyrie stripped herself naked, Cell seating himself on his usual place, on the rim of the bathtub, opposite the shower cubicle. Soon the bathroom was full of steam as she enjoyed the warm shower. Cell watched her, half awed, half bored. He often sat in the same spot, watching her. Sometimes they'd talk. Sometimes, he'd just sit silently. Sometimes, he'd join her.

Today,he just sat, watching her. This woman he knew so well. She was stubborn, yet so friendly. Mysterious on occasions yet accepting. Not always, he noticed, and it had taken a fair few weeks for her to build up her trust enough for her to not feel afraid of the most powerful man in the universe, sleeping in the same room as her.

"Seru…" Kyrie began as she washed the soap from her hair. "You know you're my best and only friend and that I will care for you, for as long as eternity stretches, right?" Cell snickered slightly at this but nodded.

"Yes."

"That's all right then." Cell smirked and watched her as she finished and wrapped a towel around her, stepping out of the cubicle. She smiled at him, those amazing emerald eyes flickering in the lights of the candles she used. No electricity ran through the walls any more.

Cell stood back to his full height and slowly took Kyrie into his arms, hugging her warm and wet body to his own. She smiled and hugged him back.

"You'll be here forever." He stated boldly. She suddenly frowned and hung her head slightly.

"No… I won't be here forever. As a matter of fact, I won't be here much longer…" Cell suddenly let her go and stared in mortification at her. She smiled her irresistible smile though and he knelt to her height again.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?!"

"I'm dying Cell… I have been for a few years now."

"What?! How?! Why?!"

"I have a very bad illness and I'm beginning to grow weaker from it. But don't worry."

"Kyrie! I can give you my blood, my energy, it will make you better again." Kyrie smiled and held up her hand.

"No thanks. I've had a good life Cell. You made it so much better. I'm so thankful I got to meet you, and even more so that you stayed. But I'm ready to die."

"Kyrie…" Cell hung his head slightly, letting Kyrie hold his head in her hands.

"Don't worry about me. You've got a lot of potential and power Cell. You should be out living your life. Not staying here and wasting away with me. Just… Take care. I'm feeling a little tired. Lets go to bed."

Cell's eyes opened slowly and he stared up at the sky, a deep mournful frown on his thin white lips. He sighed heavily, remembering that that particular night was the last time he slept with Kyrie. She had told him then, because it was too late for him to do anything. She had wanted him to live his life, to fulfil his purpose. But like the Kyrie of this world, she believed he had a different purpose, not the complete destruction of the world.

"Kyrie…" He muttered, watching the stars as they flickered slowly.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

****

TV screens flickered, cracked and broken in the failing street lights of the abandoned city. Sen stood in disarray, staring in mortification at the destruction around her. Buildings were either completely destroyed and laid in massive piles of rubble, or they were badly damaged and leant on slats or just reached to the skies, looking dark an imposing in the shadows of the night. Kyrie suddenly yelled, her voice echoing in the empty and desolate streets.

"Damn it! Where is everyone?!"

Sen frowned and pulled her pants up as she sat down on a large chunk of cement from a nearby collapsed building.

"Seru…" She muttered, regretting it instantly as Kyrie turned on her.

"He did this didn't he?! Aggravating annoying bastard!" She roared, her insults bouncing around the eerily silent city. Sen sighed and hugged her jacket to herself.

"No Kyrie, he didn't do this initially. He frightened the people and they ran in a confusion unlike any other. They took what they could, destroying their own city in the process. He didn't destroy the city. The people did." Kyrie snarled and folded her arms across her chest.

"Idiots."

Sen watched for a moment a slight smile on her face as she realized at that exact moment, in the position that Kyrie was in, she looked like Cell. Arms folded across his chest, head lowered slightly, legs apart and back turned…

It only lasted for a moment before Kyrie let her arms fall and she stared up at the sky.

"Let's go. Were not going to find anything here." Sen nodded and stood up, brushing the dust off her sky blue silk pants and following her closest friend towards the hover car that had been parked a few hundred meters away, just before a giant collapsed building's rubble had blocked the path.

Within minutes the two were heading back towards the mansion, sitting in silence. Kyrie looked disgruntled and annoyed, and above all, angry. Sen frowned, never seeing Kyrie this upset. She knew, that what ever had happened in the forest earlier that day, had upset them both to a point where they parted ways permanently, but she knew, deep down inside that Kyrie was upset because she had finally begun to like Cell.

"You know, it's looking a little overcast tonight." Sen stated, trying t start a conversation. Kyrie spared a moment's glance at the sky half heartedly before returning to the road, grunting in reply.

"I hope it's not raining at Seru's arena…" Kyrie glared daggers at Sen for a moment before returning to the dark road in front of her. Sen frowned and her temper cracked.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but your being a downright selfish cow right now!" Kyrie smiled slightly at this and turned on her best friend with an arched eyebrow.

"He came from the future Sen." She said calmly, her mood seeming to decapitate.

"That's why you're upset? Because Seru came from the future?" Sen asked a little disbelieving.

"No, I'm upset because he had a girlfriend in the future, which just happened to be the futuristic version of me." Sen stared for a moment in disbelief and amazement.

"Really?" Kyrie nodded.

Sen sat back in the seat in silence, thinking.

"I don't see why that would make you so upset…"

"He thinks I'll just fall at his feet and everything will be like it was in his future."

"So, he misses her." Kyrie's voice suddenly fell into a tense tone as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm not her. I never will be her. She had a different environment, different beliefs… I am me, a different person." Sen nodded slowly.

"I think I finally understand. But all that in consideration, I miss Seru. I want to see what he thinks of my picture that I drew of him." Kyrie grinned and shook her head.

"You're hopeless." Sen grinned sheepishly back. Suddenly, the headlights reflected back a lumped rock in the middle of the road, and Kyrie slammed the brakes on, the car spinning to the side, and crashing into a tree, totaling the car instantly.

Kyrie groaned heavily and winced at the pain from her leg. She cursed herself and slowly pulled herself out from the wreck of the car that was wrapped around a thick trunk tree.

"Damn it! Sen?" Kyrie suddenly panicked, realizing that Sen wasn't in the car. She stared around frantically, but sighed relief when Sen appeared from behind her, perfectly unharmed.

"I'm Ok, what about you?"

"I think I've broken my leg." Kyrie replied. Sen moved around besides Kyrie, and helped her slowly edge her way out of the car wreck. Kyrie groaned loudly and leaned against the tree trunk, taking all her weight off her leg. Just by the way it lay limp and the way it was in excruciating agony, she could tell that it was broken, in at least two spots.

"Bugger!" She exclaimed. Sen helped her sit down and get comfortable.

"That isn't a rock…" Sen suddenly stated as she glanced at the road behind her. The rock was sitting in the failing headlights.

"It's a person!" Kyrie exclaimed following Sen's gaze. Sure enough it was a person, sprawled on the road, wearing a dark grey shirt, which had caused them to believe it was a rock.

Sen edged her way to the body, realizing that he was dead and had been for a while.

"Looks like he was dropped from a plane or hovercraft or something…" Sen said, hiding her mouth behind her hands in an attempt not to throw up. "At least a day ago at that…" The smell was fetish and rank and the corpse had small bugs on it. Sen quickly turned away and returned to Kyrie.

"What do we do? We have to get you to a hospital…"

"Like any hospital is going to be open, let alone take in someone with a broken leg. There are too many worse things going on Sen…"

"Then what should I do?!" Sen's voice was hysteric and tears were pricking her eyes. Kyrie took a deep breathe, trying to show perseverance, although it was difficult.

"Go back to the mansion, and pick up another car. It's not far from here. Drive slowly to avoid any accidents. I was going stupidly, to fast. Come back here, and we will go back home. There are some medical kits at home we can use and everything will be Ok. Alright?" Sen nodded furiously and dove at Kyrie, hugging her tightly.

"Alright…" Sen let Kyrie go and stood back a bit, staring. Kyrie stared back and smiled.

"I will be Ok Sen, just go get the car." Sen nodded and turned, sighing quickly.

"Times like this, I wish Seru was here… He's good at fixing things up." Kyrie snarled and Sen took off, running and disappearing into the dark.

Kyrie sighed and hung her head, knowing it would be a few hours until Sen returned. She tried hard to block out the pain from her mangled leg, but only succeeded in making herself feel drowsy and dazed. Without realizing she fell asleep her head lolling to one side.

"You got yourself in trouble again." Cell said. Kyrie groaned loudly and tried to move her head to look up but her neck screamed, aching badly from the way she had been sleeping. She groaned instead, feeling miserable. She was still dazed and felt sick to top it off.

"Se… ru?" She called slowly. She felt a warm hand touch her leg and she screamed suddenly, her eyes opening wide, the bright morning light blinding her. Sen's blood eyes stared back at hers.

"Sorry!" She pleaded, then added. "Why did you call Seru?" Kyrie gritted her teeth, deciding she was in too much pain to answer. Sen suddenly groaned loudly.

"You're leg is going shades of blue and green Kyrie, I think it's infected!"

"Badly at that…" Kyrie replied, knowing that wasn't a good thing.

"We have to hurry! What will we do about the infection? It's internal!"

"We'll deal with that when we get home…" Kyrie's speech was slurred and she felt like her stomach was tying it'self in knots.

"Kyrie…" Sen's voice seemed to drift off and Kyrie fell slumped against the tree again.

"No, Kyrie!" Sen yelled, slapping her best friend in the face gently to try and wake her. Kyrie remained unconscious and Sen began to cry, slapping her harder, calling her name.

"No! Kyrie!" Sen collapsed on her best friend crying hard.

"She's not dead." Cell said, landing smoothly behind Sen. Sen leaped from fright and fear, stared at Cell for a moment, then threw herself at him, crying on his chest plate.

"Help her!" She cried. Cell simply picked Sen up from under the arms, feeling uncomfortable from having her so close.

"She will be alright Sen." Cell said half heartedly in a sort of assurance. He placed her on the ground out of the way and walked towards Kyrie, frowning at the pitiful state she was in. He scooped her up and turned to Sen.

"Quickly drive back to the mansion. I may need your hands." Cell demanded. Sen nodded and leapt into the Excel and started the ignition, taking off with a squeal and disappearing over the hill.

Cell Stared down at Kyrie for a moment a frown on his face. His wings opened and he was gone in an instant, back at the mansion in 20 seconds, Sen arriving 40 minutes later, ran inside and up the stairs. Kyrie was laying on the bed, her shirt removed and her leg bandaged and cast. Medical kits lay open all around Cell on the floor as he examined his work.

"She needs lots of rest, and she needs some medicine to battle the infection."

"But where do we get that?!" Sen asked, panting as she leant on the door.

"I'll be back in a moment." Cell replied. "Keep her comfortable. If she wakes, make her drink some water." He replied. Sen nodded furiously and knelt next to the bed, staring intently at Kyrie, as if she was some amazing masterpiece of sculpture.

Cell returned an hour later and Sen hadn't moved. She smiled weakly at Cell and he stared back before placing a bottle of pills on the dressing table besides Kyrie's bed.

"Where did you get those?" Sen asked. Cell stared at Sen unnerving her slightly.

"The hospital was abandoned. Most of the pills were gone anyway. I didn't think they would overly care if I borrowed these. Now, I'll deal with Kyrie. You've been awake all night, now go to bed." Cell said. The intent and focused look on his face frightened Sen slightly so she nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Cell turned on Kyrie and stared for a moment, before he closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

****

Kyrie woke in agony, weakened severely and barely able to move. Her mouth and throat were dry and bitter and the revolting sour taste of bile made her gag. Instinctively, she dove at a glass of water that was on the bed side drawers besides her, downing it instantly. Her face contorted as she noted the water tasted like salt and badly fermented beer. She realized why as she spotted the pill bottle near the glass and realized someone had dissolved a few in the water, for her convenience. She read the label carefully, realizing that they were for her infection, and to help relieve pain.

Kyrie replaced the bottle and stared around the room, trying to figure out why she felt insecure. At a first glance she missed him, back up against the corner in the failing light; Cell was in his meditating state, oblivious to her consciousness.

Kyrie studied Cell closely; a little shocked that he was here, watching over her when the two had supposedly parted ways. She smiled at his loyalty though and slowly pulled herself up a bit, fluffing up some pillows behind her. She could feel the pain subsiding slowly, and she sat in bed, her cast leg to one side, the other folded under her for balance of comfort ability. She watched Cell with curiosity, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light due to the setting sun beyond the mountains, turning the sky shades of violet and pink, beyond the constricted view of the balcony ledges.

She sighed after a while and turned away from Cell, staring at the empty glass for a moment, wishing it was full again. She was thirsty, but she had lost her appetite. She sighed again and relaxed back a bit, reaching for her remote absently.

The TV buzzed with life, but didn't show anything particularly great. The tournament for the battle of the planet was in two days time and everyone had their hopes on Hercule, a strong and impressive man, whom coward from a real fight. She had seen him before, flaunting in front of TV cameras and boasting ridiculous things. She thought him a clown, not a warrior and she thought absently, that they were all doomed if it came to a fight between Cell and Hercule to determine the world's fate.

"I don't know why he wants to destroy Earth…" Kyrie muttered to herself as her gaze returned to Cell's motionless form. "But I wish he didn't want it so badly…" She sighed and rolled her eyes, wandering if it was such a bad idea to crawl to the bathroom with her glass to have a drink.

"I'm stubborn, like you. I don't deter from something once I have my mind on it." Kyrie stared a little shocked at Cell for a moment before smiling.

"Sorry, I was talking about you again."

"I don't take offence when you're expressing your personal opinions to yourself." Cell replied. Kyrie felt a small shiver run down her spine as Cell's pale pink eyes slowly opened.

His arms unfolded and he let them fall to his side, his gaze locked with Kyrie's.

"… Thanks… Again for helping me when I needed it…" Kyrie began sort of a little lost on what to say. She felt uncomfortable in Cell's presence, but lost when he wasn't around. It was beginning to confuse her, as she didn't know what she wanted, or why. Cell smirked and glanced at the pills.

"Make sure you keep taking them, otherwise you will end up in a bad way." He warned. Kyrie nodded and smiled in appreciation.

"I don't know if it's the drugs or just the fact I'm dazed still, but I just realized that you've done a lot for me… More than I thought possible in the past few days… Thank you…"

"Not really. If I wasn't around, then you'd be perfectly fine." Kyrie shrugged.

"But you are here, surprisingly, but I'm grateful." A smile fluttered to Cell's mouth, and for a moment, he seemed like a different person altogether.

"You're welcome." Kyrie frowned slightly, realizing that Cell was smiling so broadly because of his memories of the future. She sighed slightly and hung her head, choosing to talk in a whisper.

"Seru, I know this may sound harsh, but as much as you like to think so, I'm not your dead girlfriend. I never will be. I'm a different person, and I'd like you to remember that."

"I know…"

"You may share special memories of her, but don't go trying to recreate them. Why not try making some new ones instead and stop living in the past… future…" Kyrie frowned in confusement at the last part of her sentence, not truly knowing which tense to use. Cell stared in silence, his face neutral as he thought. Finally he broke the silence with a laugh.

"I agree." He stated coolly and with dignity and pride she admired in him. "I should stop living in my memories."

Kyrie smiled and the two stared. Finally Kyrie smiled sheepishly and held up the glass she had been absently fondling as they spoke.

"Seru, can you please get me a glass of water?"

Dinner was served in Kyrie's bedroom, considering she could not go to the dinning room, and no dinner was appropriate without the host present. It was a talkative thing that particular dinner, as Kyrie was in a particularly good mood, unlike what she had been suffering lately. Cell, as per usual, didn't say a lot, but he listened, standing to the side, arms folded and legs slightly apart, towering over the two friends who sat on the bed, looking imposing. Kyrie and Sen enjoyed home made hamburgers and sodas, whilst Cell, typically, ate nothing.

Finally though, a silence befell them. It was awkward and strange, given they had been chatting about seemingly pointless things, such as the weather and fashion and art supplies.

"…So what are you going to do when you win the tournament." Kyrie finally asked, directing her question at Cell. He smirked and stared intently at her. She was slowly beginning to get used to his unnerving eyes though and simply stared back.

"I'm not entirely sure." He replied smoothly.

"Are you going to destroy the planet and move on, or are you going to name yourself king, or what?" Sen enquired. Kyrie frowned slightly at this.

"I'm not entirely sure." He repeated, "Although ruling this planet does seem like an interesting alternative." Sen smiled half heartedly, her mind distracted slightly. Kyrie watched for a moment before rounding on Cell.

"What will you do if you don't win?" Cell's eyes seemed to flicker with a burning fire at this.

"I will win." Kyrie's face distorted slightly in an exasperated way.

"There is always that possibility Seru."

"No, there isn't. I am too perfectly designed. I can not be destroyed, and I have simply too much power to be conquered."

"What if everyone ganged up on you." Cell laughed at this.

"That would be dishonorable to the Senshi, and honor is practically what they live by. Vegeta especially."

"Why?" Kyrie enquired.

"Because he is the _prince of sayains_. His arrogance and pride far outmatch my own."

"Wow." Sen exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's saying a lot." Kyrie added. Cell frowned slightly.

"Charming women you both are." He muttered sarcastically, but playful.

There was a heavy echoing knock on the front door, sounding muffled from the distance Kyrie's room was from the Entrance Hall. Sen immediately leapt from the bed.

"I'll get it." She said.

"Wait!" Kyrie pleaded. "What if it's more violent men, like before?!" She turned frantically to Cell, to find his face looking revolted.

"It's not anyone like before…" He began, his eyes burning madly with anger. "It's the Senshi…" Sen and Kyrie turned to Cell with confusement playing on their faces. Cell looked at them almost pitifully. "The ones who I am anxious to fight. They are all very powerful." He explained. Kyrie nodded slightly then turned to the hallway.

"What are they doing here?"

"They are probably wondering what I'm doing here with you two. After all, I'm the bad guy, remember?" Kyrie frowned as cell spoke with resentment and anger.

"What should we do then?" Sen asked. Kyrie frowned for a moment.

"Seru is here as my guest. I suppose I'll have to make that clear, as politely as possible." Cell smirked at this and lowered his head slightly in a sort of curt bow.

"I'll go let them in then." Sen said almost exasperatedly. Kyrie nodded and watched as Sen left. She heard her feet hurrying down the stairs. She smiled up at Cell with a weary expression.

"Just when I was starting to get used to you too." Cell smirked and turned away from her, exiting the room.

Sen opened the door to an array of weirdly dressed men. A spiky blonde haired man at the front was casually enough dressed, and a younger boy with similar shaped and colored hair was wearing a Japanese komodo.

"Hi." Sen said cautiously. She stared a little frightened as she spotted a tall green skinned man with pointed ears and onyx eyes, watching her, sheathed in a turban and cape.

"Hi." The blonde spiky haired man replied. "I'm Goku… Err… Is… Cell around?" He asked, peering behind Sen. She frowned and nodded slowly, throwing the doors open.

"I'm Serenity Ashes, Sen for short."

"Do you live here?" Goku asked. Sen shook her head.

"No, I'm here with my friend. Her uncle owns this place, but he's overseas. She's upstairs, injured." At the last word the Senshi all seemed to stare at her in a sort of angry shock. She bit her lip and stood to the side as everyone filed into the Entrance hall.

"Your friend is injured? Was it… Cell?" Goku asked. Sen shook her head again.

"No, a car crash two days ago. She broke her leg pretty badly." Goku nodded in understanding then began to introduce her to the Senshi. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Gohan and Android 16. Sen stared in disbelief at 16, noticing that there were very few similarities between him and Cell. 16 could pass for a tall muscular human. Cell had little chance of pulling that off.

"Hello Goku." Cell's voice silenced everything and everyone turned viciously towards the stairs, except Sen whom simply smiled, and stared up at Cell, who stood, arms folded on the top landing, watching.

"Cell! You fiend! What are you doing here?!" Goku demanded. Cell laughed at this.

"I'm here as a young ladies guest." Cell replied.

"I'm sure you are." Goku replied sarcastically.

"He is actually…" Sen butted in, only to have Piccolo, the tall green skinned Namekian and Vegeta, the hot tempered Sayain Prince glare at her. She bit her tongue and stepped back again.

"I don't trust you Cell!" Goku retorted. Cell laughed his rich smooth laugh and shrugged the comment off.

"That aside, what are you going to do about it?" Cell taunted. Goku growled and glanced behind him at Sen, who stood, looking confused and afraid at what was going on.

"I'll take the girls to a safer location, away from you! I know what youre capable of." Goku retorted loudly. Sen opened her mouth to protest but she silenced herself.

"Taking women against their will. I never thought you'd sink so low Goku." Goku frowned and stood silent for a moment, considering things. Sen could see he didn't really want to take her or Kyrie, but that he didn't want to leave them in the hands of Cell either.

Goku suddenly turned towards Sen with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't trust him. He might hurt you." Sen nodded slowly and stared back up at Cell. He smirked and stood his ground.

"Kyrie is upstairs, in bed. You'll have to pass me to get to her." He stated. Goku frowned but stepped forward and slowly up the stairs. He reached the landing and stood in front of Cell, a good 2 feet shorter.

"Let me pass Cell. Save our battle for the tournament." He stated. Cell remained where he was, but watched as Goku began the ascent up the next flight of stairs.

He turned his glare back to the others, making them feel slightly uncomfortable, although they all glared back. Sen sighed and leant against the wall, staring around, noticing the slightly gaping hole where Cell had thrown one of the men away, the second time he had arrived. She turned back to Cell, and gave a sort of half smile. He stared back, his pale pink eyes, unnerving and cold. Sen realized that he was being cast back into his arena, cold and lonesome. He didn't want that.

"LEMIGO, NOW!" Kyrie's sudden roar caught everyone off guard. Cell flexed instinctively and turned to start on Goku, but caught himself, and resumed glaring angrily, as Goku stumbled down the stairs with a thrashing Kyrie, screaming to be put down.

"But you're injured!" Goku argued.

"Then put me back in MY BED!" She roared again. Cell smirked slightly as her competitive spirit flared angrily. He could sense her energy rising slightly. Oh how he wished she was as strong as he was.

"I can't… I have to take you back with… Ugh!" Goku stopped short as he fell backwards, landing on his backside, Kyrie still in his arms.

"OW OW OW OW!!!!" She complained loudly, her injured leg limp but searing with pain. She silenced her howling and screaming as Cell's eyeridge arched and she grinned sheepishly. She spotted Sen standing at the back and caught her eye.

"Can you go and grab my pills? I'll need them since we are being KIDNAPPED!!!" She screeched the last word, causing Goku to flinch.

"I'm sorry!" He repeated again, standing up and resuming the descent. He passed Cell, and for a fleeting moment, Kyrie and Cell's eyes locked in a form of communication, sort of assuring Kyrie that he would see her again.

Sen ran past them up the stairs and disappeared. She re-appeared with the bottle of pills just as Goku finally found his footing on the last step. Sen ran past Cell, without the slightest inclination of fear, much to everyone's surprise, and returned to Kyrie's side.

Cell stood on the verandah watching as the Senshi vanished in the horizon over the setting sun. He frowned slightly, his ears ringing with the sudden silence of the mansion.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

The absolute silence of the mansion was beyond nerve wracking. In the dead of the night, it screeched and groaned under its own weight, and the sounds of night seemed to scream.

Cell couldn't explain why he had come back here, to the mansion, when he knew neither Sen nor Kyrie were here. They had been taken by the Senshi in an attempt to protect them from Cell. Cell frowned at this. Kyrie had finally begun to accept him, for him, and now she had gone.

Cell followed his feet to Kyrie's room, standing on her balcony and watching the sky, the starts blinking. He couldn't see the beauty in the twinkling diamonds, and he found it hard to appreciate them. He'd always considered them to be other suns with other planets to be conquered and destroyed. But tonight he stared at them, and he saw them, their beauty. He saw them twinkle, and he saw the solar clouds high in the sky, forming wispy pictures in its mists.

He tore his eyes away, a snarl on his thin lips. He hated this silence, he hated this boredom, he hated the fact that his mind raced. Memories clashing violently in a confusing swirl that he couldn't piece together. His memories of his future Kyrie, docile and sweet, loving and illuminate, and the new memories of Kyrie, fiery and hot tempered and so full of personality

He didn't know whyâ But he wanted to see her, to have her warmth against his body, tonight, more then ever. He took a deep and heavy breath, sighing and closing his eyes, forcing with all his will to empty his mind. It took a heavy strain but finally he focused on the here and now, and he let himself drift into meditation, where his pinning would never reach him

Kyrie was in a foul temper. She had not taken lightly to the Senshi's decision to take her from her home. She protested, as boisterously as her lungs would permit, demanding that she be taken home. As night came, the occupants of the Capsule Corporation grew horrible irritated at her horridly loud demands, and with a stroke of Bulma's genius, had locked her in a sound proof room. It had low and wide windows but the walls, door and windows, had all been reinforced to drown the sound out.

Now she sat, enraged at her position in silence. Her yelling had gotten her locked away, and Sen was not in the room with her. She couldn't walk, and her head throbbed with a maddening headache. She wished she had taken a more persuasive method to convincing the Senshi to return her and Sen home, rather then screaming bloody murder.

She sighed and laid her head back on the mountain of pillows they had added to help calm her down and make her comfortable. She knew they were not bad people, but she simply wanted to be back at home, spending the last of her days with Sen and Cell. Her eyes widened at the realization that she had begun to grow fond of Cell. She liked him as he was a respectable and caring friend. He had gone out of his way, swallowed his pride and saved her life, time and time again.

"Seru" She muttered under her breathe. She suddenly gritted her teeth, wishing only more that she was at home. She forced herself to sit up again, her mind wandering dangerously as she thought of a way out. Her mind suddenly halted and she grinned. She concentrated, forcing her body to do as she willed, trying hard to find all that strength that battled with her rage and tried to force it to surface.

She couldn't get it, for the life of her. It was considerably harder then she first thought, but she wouldn't give up, her body burning with the efforts of having her rage surface and boil on her skin.

Finally, she roared, and her energy burst forth into a glowing white fire around her frame and she grinned, finally able to force her energy out, all she needed to do now, was learn to hover, and blast things so she could move and barge her way through the building and to her freedom.

Only the effort proved too much. She forced herself to her feet and her energy flooded her legs, as she willed it down, but the effort of sustaining so much energy got to her and she collapsed, as she hovered barely an inch from the floor. Her body lay sprawled on the floor, a partial dopey grin on her face as she slept, her body heavily fatigued, so suddenly.

Cell landed smoothly in the deserted grassy back yard of the Capsule Corporation. It was late at night, and no one was awake that he could determine. His meditation had shattered as Kyrie's strength had boiled and then suddenly vanished, leaving him to question her safety. Knowing that no one would contact him about her current state, he figured he would investigate himself.

It didn't take long for him to locate her ki signal. She was unconscious and her energy at the bare minimum's required. He found a window that looked into her room after a few moments of searching and smirked as he saw her sprawled on the floor. He pieced together what had happened and relaxed.

Deciding against his better judgment, he tapped the window once with his finger, and the glass shattered. It fell almost silent on the grass beneath him and he hovered low through the window, landing besides Kyrie.

He stared for a moment, watching her slow and steady breathes. She was still wearing only her nightgown, and a pair of socks. Her long hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, but he smirked, bent down and scooped her up, quickly exiting the room before anyone noticed.

Kyrie woke to cold water slowly being dripped on her face. She groaned, her body aching madly, and her leg in agony. She turned her face away, and the water followed her, dripping on her forehead. Finally she snarled and her eyes fluttered open.

"Its good to see you've decided to join the world of the living." Cell said with a cruel smirk. Kyrie groaned and slowly sat up, her body protesting. She was back at home, and Cell was sitting on the bed side saddle, his wings out behind him, squeezing a soaked sponge over her head.

"Whatâ Seruâ Ugh! What happened?" Her senses battled her brutally and she finally realized everything.

"I found you unconscious and you looked uncomfortable." He replied simply, his smirk and cold stare unnerving. She smiled and nodded her thanks, sitting up.

"What about Sen?"

"She's still at the capsule Corporation, although I doubt for long. When the Senshi realize your missing, they'll come looking for you again."

"NO!" Kyrie's sudden outburst caught Cell by surprise and he sat back a bit. "I don't want to go back! They locked me in a soundproof room because I yell too much!" Cell suppressed his urge to laugh and simply shook his head.

"Do not worry about them right now." Cell demanded simply. Kyrie stared for a long while, trying hard to figure Cell out. Failing that she broke into a grin and nodded slowly.

"Alright."

An awkward silence befell them, and neither knew what to say. They simply wallowed in each other's company, Cell's confusion plaguing his mind, but he hid it behind a neutral face and watched as Kyrie sat back, enjoying herself.

It happened suddenly, and neither could explain why or how. Cell's face suddenly dipped to Kyrie's and he kissed her. He held it for what seemed an eternity, until he realized she hadn't really returned the favor and he sat back, his mouth partially opened to apologize, only no words leaked from his mouth. She stared at him, wide eyed, her mind numb from the suddenness of it all.

"You kissed me." She stated simply. Cell fought hard to keep his cool.

"Do you always state the obvious?"

"Yes, butâ You kissed me." She said, this time with more emphasis.

"I had noticed." He said, a little annoyed now. He couldn't read her face, couldn't tell if she had enjoyed it or not. He didn't know what had overcome him, but he had seen her, sitting there, a smile on her luscious lips, moist and shimmering in the star light, her skin partially illuminate, her hair tied back, but with loose bangs hanging around her face. She had looked so appealing and he had lost himself to his damned feelings again.

"Youâ Kissed me" Kyrie repeated in a whisper, her eyes finally blinking as she stared. Cell didn't bother to answer and simply watched. She stared up at him, his face so proud, yet so full of concern. He liked her, Kyrie realized, and she suddenly smiled.

"Iâ I am sorry" He began. He stopped though as she smiled and stared up at him.

"Do it again." She said, almost tauntingly. He frowned at first, thinking it was simply a joke or a warning or a tauntâ But she grinned, her hand finding his knee.

"Do it again." She repeated. He smirked and leant over, his eyes closing as his lips reached hers and this time she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him into her.

Neither of them fully understood what was going on or why. But the two kissed in the star light all their troubles and pains seemed to melt away, and the night seemed to stretch out, just for them.

A/N: I want to take this moment to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You make me feel so special!

I know this chapter is only short and sudden in comparison to the rest of the chapters ive done so far, but I haven't written anything for the story in a while and I didn't really know where to go.

Anyway, thanks again to; Veshira, SSJSkateTrunks, big thanks to Jay Goose, thanks to daughter-of-trees, Nova 10, Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac, Claire, and of course my little sister, Nisiyouri.

Keep them reviews coming, please!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Warning** there is some offensive content in this chapter. Do not read if you under the age, or if you are easily offended. I will _not_ be held responsible as you have been warned. Thank you.

**Chapter Eleven**

Sen woke with a startled fright and bolted upright. Vegeta had burst into the door, screaming something that Sen couldn't understand, and then suddenly, he turned and stormed back out again. Sen blinked twice slowly, trying to realize what had happened. Krillin's head appeared around the doorway and he smiled weakly before emerging into her room. Sen smiled in reply and watched him.

"You'll have to excuse Vegeta." Krillin said with a dopy grin. "He's just a little wound up."

"That's a little wound up?" Sen questioned. "Man I'd hate to see him when he's really flipped it!" Krillin spared a laugh and nodded his agreement.

Sen shifted, making herself more comfortable before she hugged her bed covers to herself and watched as Krillin stared around nervously. He looked uncomfortable and Sen noticed a slight darkening to the cheeks. He was embarrassed. She smiled at this and stared at him. Krillin was a short man, a monk, she could tell, as he had 6 dots on his forehead. He was bald and had a cherub's face with the wide eyes and the broad grin. He was muscular and very well toned considering his height.

"So why is Vegeta wound up, exactly?" Sen asked, making conversation.

"Oh..." Krillin glanced around again for a moment. "Because Cell was here last night." Krillin muttered under his breathe, as if trying to prevent Sen from hearing it. Sen had heard it though and her face became that of mild shock.

"Oh." She paused for a moment, holding Krillin's gaze. "I'll assume then that Kyrie isn't here any more." Krillin's face fell into shock.

"Yeah... Hang on, _what_?! How did you know?" Sen smiled.

"Just because I am an albino, does not make me a fool." She stated coolly. "Cell likes Kyrie." The simple statement caught Krillin completely off guard and he fell back, catching himself at the last second, before standing completely agape.

"He _likes_ her_?! No way_! That's **Cell**, he's a tyrant! He doesn't know _how_ to like people!" Sen shrugged.

"If that's what you believe. But I know him better then you do." Krillin simply stood dumbfounded.

Sen snuggled back into the bed and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep in for a little while. I hope you don't mind, but when I get up, I'm going to go back to Kyrie's place. I miss her." Krillin nodded stupidly for a moment, before he finally left, closing the door quietly behind him.

-

Kyrie woke slowly, in a stupor, her memories failing her for a moment before she smiled. Her hands found the source of the weight on her side and she smiled. It was Cell's thick and powerful arm without the amour on it was smooth, covered in fine pale hairs. Kyrie slowly turned her head and saw, from the corner of her eye, Cell's remarkable face peaceful as he slept. She couldn't help grinning at this. He looked so peaceful and innocent...

Slowly he groaned, chewing air for a moment before he seemed to fall at peace again, his only movement the steady rise and fall of his chest against Kyrie's back. She smiled and slowly shifted, trying hard not to wake him. She faced him, studying him carefully. Without his amour on, he looked like an entirely different person. She couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and gently stroke his thick and square cheek, feeling his warmth, his living body against her fingers as she gently traced his jaw line.

"That tickles." He said with such conviction. Kyrie grinned again, a sparkle in her eye.

"Good morning." She whispered and slowly she leant over and gently kissed the bridge of his nose. He smirked at this, and slowly, his cool magenta eyes opened, focused on her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked politely. She grinned in response.

Finally, she made an attempt to climb out of the bed, instead, his thick arms wrapped around her, and she let herself be pulled into his embrace as he kissed her passionately again. She finally broke away, gasping for air. He smirked and slowly, his left eyebrow lifted. She shook her head and made herself comfortable, laying ontop of Cell's broad body, her head resting in the crook of his neck. It was purely peaceful like this. To have his warmth directly below her own body, To have his arms resting on her lower back, slowly twirling a few strands of her hair in his fingers. In simple terms, it was pure bliss.

Finally she moved, slowly sitting up on the edge of the bed, hesitating for a moment. Cell propped himself up on one elbow and watched as Kyrie slowly stood up, all her weight on her good leg. She waited a moment, before shifting her other leg, as if she would walk on it, only her energy flared and she forced it into her shattered leg and she forced it down, making it a sort of cast with her energy. Cell watch with an admirable smirk on his lips, as Kyrie, slowly and painfully limped into her bathroom. She left the door open, although she was out of sight anyway, and stripped off her nightgown, stepping into her shower.

The hot water was like bliss on her aching muscles and she sighed before relaxing and began to shampoo her hair. A few minutes passed before she heard the bathroom door slowly close. She had her eyes closed to keep the shampoo out of them as she rinsed her hair, but a few moments passed and she felt the familiar warm tender arms around her waist and his warm body against her back as he supported her. She smiled, letting him kiss her neck tenderly as she washed the last of the soap spuds from her long hair. Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes opening. He stared down at her, his eyes full of that fire that had burned there last night... It was the look of lust. He smirked as she smiled and he bent, kissing her, the water running over his head and over his body.

"Seru..." She muttered as he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her ear, her neck... He stood back to his full height, his arms tightening, pressing his body against hers as he simply stared at her for a few minutes. She stared back, her lips parted as she breathed. He went to kiss her hungrily, but she turned away.

"Let me finish my shower in peace, you foul demon." She said dramatically and sarcastically. He smirked hinting at her playful manor and gave a curt nod before leaving her to her shower.

She slowly dried herself, leaving the gown on the floor, and left, with only a towel around her. Cell was lying on the bed, his arms behind his head, watching her. He was covered beneath one of her silk sheets and she smiled, lavishing in the image for a moment. Cell was naked in her bed, with only a silk bed sheet. And he wanted her... She slowly limped to the bed, sitting down on it. Cell's eyes never left hers, but otherwise, he did not move. She smiled and slowly climbed on top of him, straddling him. A slight groan escaped his throat, and she smiled. She could feel him beneath the sheets now, hot and hardening. She licked her lips and slowly leaned down, kissing him tenderly. He moved his arms, wrapping them around her back and pulling her into him.

Finally, he could take it no more. He took command, flipping her onto her back gently and mounted her, the sheet and the towel between them. He never broke the kiss, one hand on the bed for support, the other busy, prying the sheet from between them. He was eager. She wrapped her arms around his waist, slowly moving them up and down, tickling his side. This only seemed to frustrate him more, as he soon had the sheet away. His free hand wandered her body now, feeling her warmth. The anticipation was enough though, and her hands suddenly pulled him into her and he couldn't help letting out a groan. He wanted her so badly. And she wanted him just as much.

-

Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Gohan, Krillin and Tien all arrived at Kyrie's mansion, making themselves at home in the Entrance hall. Goku began towards the stairs, only to have Piccolo stop him, hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Goku." He said, a frown on his face. Goku turned to him in confusement.

"Why?"

"Just... Just wait." The urgency in Piccolo's voice made Goku stop and nod, heading back to the others.

"We wait then? Until they come to us?" Goku questioned. Piccolo nodded.

"They know we are here. We just wait until they come to us on their own terms." Piccolo added.

-

Cell did not know they were there. He was too busy, his mind numb with the ecstasy as his body succumbed to the most primitive pleasures. But the warmth of Kyrie beneath him, the smell of her sweat and her sex maddened him, and his pulse raced, as he pleased her, as he pleased himself.

Finally, he groaned, his name on Kyrie's lips as he slowed then stopped, lying down next to her. She stared at him, a grin on her face. He smiled back, his heat rate, slowing. His mind was focused on her, until the cruel realization of who he was, and who was waiting for him downstairs finally struck him. His face fell into a scorn as he climbed to his feet. Kyrie sat up, hugging a sheet to her body. Cell held a hand to her, stopping her.

"Stay here." He said simply, turning to the door. Kyrie groaned and hung her head slowly shaking it.

"They are here again aren't they?" She asked. She didn't even look at Cell. She already knew the answer. She heard Cell leave, the door closing, leaving her to her own devices again.

Cell flexed, his armor bursting from his skin, covering him as he walked towards the stairs. He was in sight soon, and he didn't bother to hide his discontent at being interrupted again.

"Goku!" He said loudly. The Senshi stopped, staring angrily at him as he slowly stopped on the third landing, overlooking them all.

"Cell! You fiend! You kidnapped her again!" Goku said. Cell was not amused.

"I did no such think Goku, and you know it. She chose to come here. This is her home. You were the ones who kidnapped her. Not I!"

"Liar! Why would she want to come here with a monster like you!" Mirai Trunks suddenly interrupted. Cell glared angrily, his lips parting to a scowl.

"You all try my patience! Leave now, and do not come back, and I will not be forced to actions against you!" Cell roared. He was really angry now. Rage, anger and the sting of pain at Trunk's words burned him.

Krillin swallowed and subconsciously took a step back.

"Ya' know, I think maybe he's right. Maybe we should just go." Krillin said. Vegeta glared at him.

"Coward!"

"I'd rather be an alive coward, then a dead fool!" Tien added and he turned to Krillin. "Let's go!" Krillin nodded and they began to leave. Gohan, Trunks and Goku turned to leave. Vegeta roared and spat his hair golden and his aura bright and fiery around him. He burst into the air, flying at Cell, determined to kill him. Cell's patience snapped and met Vegeta's charge with a sharp uppercut, his power so much more then Vegeta's. Vegeta keeled and fell to the stairs, coughing up blood. Cell kicked him, causing him to roll to Goku's feet, in a pitiful state with only two hits. Cell glared at Goku, Goku stared back.

"Leave!" Cell demanded again. Goku hesitated for a moment before he went to help Vegeta, only Vegeta batted his hand away, and stood up weakly.

"How dare you!" Vegeta spat. Cell made no attempt to respond. Vegeta charged again, but this time, Cell ducked to the side and with one fluid and fast motion, back handed his neck, causing him to drop to the floor, unconscious. Cell picked Vegeta up by the throat and tossed him, like a rag doll at Piccolo.

"Now get out." Cell said, turning his back on them, and headed back upstairs. He never bothered to watch the leave, he knew they had.

Cell's mind ran rampant with thoughts. He was a monster. But at the same time, he wasn't at all. He had grown to like, possibly even love Kyrie, yet all he could think of was his anger, his rage, his own self pity. He was a murderer, a cruel heartless monster. But what if?... There was always.... A What if...

-

**A/N:** Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I think its a little longer then the last one. I'm sorry if the content of this chapter is in any way, offensive, but I did warn you at the beginning. Thank you.


End file.
